Memories
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Hermione pensava que tudo finalmente ia seguir seu devido rumo, mas a vida é uma grande ironia, e ela vê todos os seus sonhos irem por água abaixo. Não há nada mais o que fazer. Agora é somente ela e as lembranças, suas companheiras e também riva
1. Reencontro

**Nome:** Memories

**Autora:** Sabrina Potter (Drica)

**Beta Reader:** Dani Watson

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Sinopse:** Hermione pensava que tudo finalmente ia seguir seu devido rumo, mas a vida é uma grande ironia, e ela vê todos os seus sonhos irem por água abaixo. Não há nada mais o que fazer. Agora é somente ela e as lembranças, suas companheiras e também rivais. Pos-Hogwarts.

**_Capítulo I: Reencontro_**

Aqui estou eu novamente, perdida em lembranças, questionando-me o porque de tudo ter tomado esse rumo, mas acho que não vale a pena, se ao menos eu pudesse... -Hermione apurou os ouvidos, havia alguém subindo as escadas, fechou o diário e pegou o primeiro livro que viu, fingindo estar concentrada na leitura.  
  
- Srta., tudo está como pediu. E já tirei o carro da garagem caso queira ir para o trabalho como trouxa. Ah, mais uma coisa, as mudanças vão chegar mais tarde. - disse um homem de mais ou menos 50 anos.  
- Muito obrigada, eu vou aparatar mesmo, estou quase em cima da hora, mas mesmo assim obrigada, Júlio. - disse Hermione.

Júlio era um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e dono de um charme que a idade não foi capaz de apagar. Muito prestativo trabalhava com Hermione fazia alguns anos, ela o conhecera em uma de suas viagens, ele era somente um andarilho, sem família, sem rumo que ficava sempre no mesmo banco na cafeteira da cidade, contando histórias ou simplesmente observando as pessoas ao seu redor, tudo isso contribuiu para que Hermione tivesse mais simpatia com ele.

A vida é realmente engraçada, entre tantas pessoas, ela fora conhecer logo aquele homem enquanto procurava um lugar para sentar-se e beber seu chá em um pub de Paris. Júlio sabia que aos poucos, de acordo com que a idade ia chegando, seus dias ficavam mais curtos, mas decidira que não iria esperar a morte chegar, não iria se internar em um asilo.

Foram se tornando cada vez mais amigos, e Hermione sempre depois do trabalho passava por lá, para se encontrar com Julio e ouvir um pouco mais sobre ele foi então que ele falou algo que a chamou atenção...

"Enquanto minhas pernas possam sustentar o peso do meu corpo, e minhas mãos sejam fortes o suficiente para trabalhar, e minha mente possa trabalhar tão bem ou melhor do que antes, agora que sei que erros não cometer, vou continuar aqui, esperando por alguém que queira me dar uma chance de mostrar que posso ser mais do que um velho contador de histórias. Muitos jovens como você, minha querida, acham que sabem muito, mas não tem a mínima idéia de que a vida não passa de uma grande criança que não se cansa de todos os dias nos pregar peças. Um dia ela tira, no outro ela dá. Você tem que ficar atento, pois ela aguarda o momento para te desafiar, te dar o bote... E vou te dar um conselho, não corra dela, corra para ela. Tente jogar o seu jogo, tente aproveitar suas chances porque você só as tem uma vez".

Mesmo depois de tudo, guardava as palavras dele, talvez nem ele se lembrasse mas ela tinha cada uma daquelas palavras anotadas em sua mente, em seu coração.

Foi ali mesmo, naquele dia, que o chamou para acompanhá-la em suas viagens e ajudá-la com coisas da casa, deu é claro uma desculpa de que farejava a verdade, mas não podia negar que as belas palavras, os olhos amigos e que sorriso maroto - marca registrada de Júlio - a tinham encantado.

Hermione fechou o livro e foi em direção a estante do quarto, não suportava ver nada fora do lugar, principalmente se aquele fosse o seu quarto.  
  
Passeou os dedos pelos livros, lendo os títulos de cada um. Sussurrando para si mesma o nome de cada um..._A Arte das Trevas na Idade Média...Arte das Trevas: Esse mal pode ser vencido?...Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas..._  
  
-Seu lugar é aqui. - sussurrou Hermione colocando o livro que segurava em ordem alfabética assim como os outros.  
  
Ela riu. Rony provavelmente diria que os livros já começaram a me afetar se me ouvisse falando assim, pensou Hermione em tom de divertimento.  
  
-Oh, merda! Eu vou me atrasar.  
  
Era sempre assim para dizer a verdade. Sempre que se lembrava de um de seus amigos ou qualquer coisa relacionada a Hogwarts ela se perdia em pensamentos, esquecendo-se do tempo, do resto do mundo. Abriu a porta do armário para checar se a roupa estava bem e tomou um susto ao olhar para sua própria imagem refletida.

Ela não levava a sério quando as pessoas falavam que ela estava realmente diferente, não só em suas ações mas também fisicamente, para Hermione, ela continuava a mesma coisa, ou pelo menos era assim que ela gostaria que fosse.

Estava acostumada com sua antiga aparência, uma garota de cabelos ondulados assustadoramente rebeldes e não com uma mulher que ainda preservava um pouco de sua aparência quando mais nova. Até mesmo olhar-se era um tormento. Era mais uma prova de que tudo havia mudado, que nada mais era como antes, nem mesmo ela.

Não entendia muito bem, mas era como se ela quisesse acordar um belo dia e que quando olhasse para o espelho veria aquela garotinha cê-dê-efe com cabelos lanzudos esperando para tomar café da manhã com seus pais e seguir para a estação King's Cross e se encontrar com seus melhores amigos....ingressar por mais um ano em Hogwarts...

Mas tudo isso fazia parte de um passado distante.

Não havia muitas coisas que a deixasse mais próxima de Hogwarts e de seus amigos. Ela continuava no mundo bruxo, mas sem eles, e isso não era algo acolhedor, era torturante. A única certeza de que ela ainda estava de certa forma ligada com eles eram as fotos que a transportavam por um momento de volta para aquele mundo, e as lembranças.

_A saudade, - ela pensou um dia deitada na cama de seu quarto com a foto do trio inseparável de Hogwarts, um termo que por tanto tempo ela achou tão bobo, algo sem propósito, que no fundo ela gostava, como se passasse confiança, ela não sabia muito bem, - é capaz de matar, não sei quanto tempo eu vou agüentar. - suspirou voltando a ler o poema que achara entre os pertences de sua mãe._  
  
Hermione de volta a realidade balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos.  
A roupa não está tão ruim, pensou olhando para a roupa que dava um ar de executiva. O cabelo estava solto, o volume não era mais problema desde o seu sexto ano e as ondas estavam mais definidas do que antes. 

Hermione pegou a bolsa de couro preta e foi em direção para a porta, iria despedir-se de Júlio, e logo depois aparatar se não perderia muito tempo tentando parecer uma pessoa totalmente normal para os vizinhos trouxas.

No entanto, ela parou a mão na maçaneta, ela apressou o passo mesmo calçando um salto alto, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, e pegou o porta-retrato dela e dos dois amigos e abriu a gaveta dessa, e os colocou ali.

Ficar horas e horas quando estava em casa pensando em como eles estavam não era vida, se fosse para viver assim, era melhor a morte.**  
**  
---  
  
- Eu peço um pouco de calma eles já deve estar chegando. - pediu Mick seu pé batendo apressadamente no chão de madeira.

Depois de comandar o quartel dos aurores, Mick tinha sido transferido para um outro setor, este tinha ficado inativo por alguns anos, já que o Ministro da Magia não achava que seria necessário já que ''o mundo bruxo estava a salvo de qualquer perigo eminente''.

O Setor de Treinamento para Aurores Avançados tinha sido criado há quase 24 anos atrás por membros da Ordem da Fênix apoiados,é claro, pelo sábio Albus Dumbledore. O grupo era composto pelos melhores aurores já vistos, porém, foi ''esquecido'' depois que foi travada uma batalha interna entre as alianças, isto é, Ministério e a Ordem. Enquanto um (Ordem da Fênix) continuava em alerta, querendo ter certeza de que todos os partidários de Voldemort seriam devidamente extintos, antes de avisar a população de que estava tudo bem, o Ministério tentava convencer a todos que o perigo já tinha passado e que trabalhavam incansavelmente para que nada voltasse a atrapalhar sua tranqüilidade, o que também era uma forma de voltar a ter o poder centralizado e rebaixar a Ordem fazendo com que fossem a maior autoridade, e que os planos de nenhum ''traidor'' como Dumbledore interferisse. Foi uma bela história para dormir até que Voldemort voltara a agir, com seus seguidores mais fortes e, é claro, com um ódio fora de controle, querendo vingar-se. Aos poucos o caos reinstalava-se na comunidade bruxa e o setor foi re-aberto, seus antigos membros sendo re-convocados para mais um batalha.

Eram poucos os aurores que tinham experiência e capacidade de entrar, os grupos eram quase nada comparados aos Comensais que tinham um número muito maior de aliadosmas se treinados como deviam, eram os melhores, sem sombras de dúvidas...

- O que eles tem de tão especial? Estão dormindo com você? - zombou Melanny Dash. 

- Não. Acontece que, como você sabe precisamos de pessoas competentes trabalhando nesse caso, ou seja, pessoas diferentes de você. Melanny, você sabe que está aqui somente porque sua família é adorada, ao contrário de você. Lembre-se que é somente uma ajudante de palco, nada mais. - Mick saiu da janela e foi até uma das cadeiras mais próximas, sentando-se e continuou a falar, mudando o tom para um mais calmo. - E bem, nossos convidados ainda precisam passar por testes, eu espero que eles cheguem a tempo.

- Com licença - pediu uma mulher baixa e gorducha, as maças do rosto pegando fogo.

- Sim?

- Um dos senhores que o senhor aguarda já chegou.

- Mande-o entrar, Vera.  
  
A mulher se retirou e murmurou muito tímida para que o homem entrasse, quando este entrou, ela demorou mais tempo do que precisava para fechar a porta. Se poderia ficar mais uns segundos que fossem admirando o belo homem, ela o faria.  
  
- Por favor, senhor ...? - Perguntou Dash, brincando com um de seus cachos loiros, observando o homem por cima de seus óculos finos.

- Potter.

Uma das sobrancelhas da mulher ergueu-se quase que involuntariamente, despertando somente quando ouviu o clique da porta atrás de si fechando-se.

- Sente-se, não pretende ficar aí, não é mesmo? - Perguntou Mick, pegando uma pasta com as referencias do auror. - Bem, - ele disse jogando a pasta de lado - acho que não é nenhuma novidade o motivo de estar aqui, não é mesmo? Não sei o porque de todas essas pastas mas, sei que não está acostumado a esse tipo de trabalho, pelo menos não em conjunto pelo que diz naquela ficha, mas é necessário e são ordens de seus superiores. - Ele acrescentou.

- Mas pelo visto também não são muito bons na hora, não é mesmo? - Perguntou Melanny ajeitando-se na cadeira, e arrumando alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

- Creio que não vá encontrar problemas em trabalhar com eles. Já recebeu as informações necessárias no seu antigo setor, não?

- Já me deram uma base sobre o que vou ter que agüentar aqui. - Harry disse, displicentemente.

- "timo. Nos poupa de todo aquele papo cansativo que conhecemos.Enquanto seus colegas não chegam - Mick fez um gesto majestoso com a varinha e configurou três copos com bebida. Deseja um drinque? -Ofereceu, despojado - não vai dizer que prefere um charuto, por favor.

- Harry? - perguntou Ronald Weasley, descrente, quando desaparatou na sala.

Mick bateu os calcanhares virando-se para o novo 'visitante', a sobrancelha erguida.

- Oras, porque a surpresa, Sr Weasley? Parece que já se conhecem, então não vejo motivo para algazarra. Esse é um dos seus parceiros com quem vai trabalhar. Vou deixar seu convite de um drinque para depois, sr. Potter. Vamos ao que interessa,Melanny, por favor, dê para eles o relatório sobre o caso.  
  
A loira parecia desconcertada, olhava dos pés a cabeça para cada um dos recém chegados. Harry e Rony ignoraram o olhar dela, ambos não sabiam que teriam que trabalhar juntos, não depois de tanto tempo. Poderiam esperar por qualquer outra pessoa menos que a dupla seria composta por Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

A vida é uma grande ironia, pensou Harry concentrando-se no trabalho, não era a hora certa para pensar em vida pessoal.  
  
- Melanny? - chamou Mick  
  
Esta ainda estarrecida com o acontecimento piscou os olhos algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça o mais discretamente que pode.  
  
- Sr. Potter... - ela chamou entregando a apostila sobre o caso, Harry desviou o olhar por um momento de Rony e voltou sua atenção para a apostila, na frente os dizeres _'ESTRITAMENTE CONFIDENCIAL'_ estavam em vermelho. Assim como Rony ele começou a folheá-la.  
  
- Bem, vamos as apresentações. Meu nome é Mick Jordan e esta é a senhorita Melanny Dash, - disse apontando a mulher com cabelos loiros escuro e grandes olhos azuis, ela levantou a mão como se estivesse no colégio respondendo à chamada - nós estamos encarregados de passar a vocês as informações _extras_ do caso, no momento um dos responsáveis desse caso está viajando a trabalho, provavelmente não chegue a tempo, mas em breve vocês poderão conhecê-la, também terão a honra de trabalhar com ela.- Havia uma pitada de rancor na voz do homem. Ele ainda se negava a acreditar que tinha perdido um cargo melhor para uma mulher,tinha tido alguns problemas por causa da bebida e isso custara caro, perdera parte do respeito no departamento. Depois de anos naquele trabalho 'desgastante' como adorava dizer, o álcool o acompanhava por onde quer que fosse, aos poucos perdendo seu caráter, seu trabalho. Era sua segunda chance, alguns relutavam por deixarem com algo de tal importância, outros ainda afirmavam que ele era competente quando não estava movido a base de Vodka ou Uísque.

- Como vocês parecem se conhecerem... - continuou agora saindo da postura séria.

- Sim. Velhos amigos. - disse Rony. Ele não culpava Harry pelo o que acontecera a Hermione, e entendia também o porque do amigo ter ficado tão afastado depois do que aconteceu, ele tinha que admitir, também se afastara de outras pessoas além de sua família depois do ocorrido.

- Hem-Hem - interrompeu Mick. - Os senhores foram chamados aqui porque são os melhores em suas áreas e espero que isso seja realmente verdade como consta em seus currículos. Espero que vocês não tenham problemas em trabalharem juntos, e vou relembrar que isso aqui é um trabalho, não quero nada relacionados à vida pessoal dos senhores, se são os melhores como está aqui, vocês sabem que qualquer tipo de briga não será tolerado.  
  
A porta se abriu com brutalidade. Um homem esguicho vinha trazendo uma prancheta e anotando com uma rapidez incrível o que a morena que andava a seu lado falava.  
  
- Quero em minha mesa um resumo completo com todos os casos depois que eu fiquei fora e - Hermione andava o mais rápido possível, deveria estar ali há minutos atrás. Mesmo tendo sido promovida a pouco tempo, o diretor de seu Departamento a tinha encarregado de tomar conta da parte técnica e além disso ela também seria a parte ativa juntos de outros aurores, ela realmente não tinha o que reclamar, seu emprego era maravilhoso, - a quantia que recebia também era maravilhosa - sempre com ação e viajava a todo o momento, o que foi muito bom no inicio já que se encontrava em uma "fase crítica" de sua vida particular...- Oh, Mick! - exclamou a morena voltada para o homem de cabelos grisalhos a sua frente - Que bom que consegui chegar a tempo! - Ela estava excitada para o novo trabalho - Quem são os nossos... - a mulher agora se referia aos homens que trabalhariam no caso, ela passou os olhos pela sala até parar nos 'novatos' - O que vocês fazem aqui? - o sorriso simpático desaparecendo de seus lábios.  
  
- Reunião entre amigos? - arriscou Melanny. Ela se endireitou na cadeira, aquilo prometia.


	2. Inicio do Caos

**Capitulo II - Início do Caos**  
  
- Não vou trabalhar com essa aí! - exclamou Rony levantando-se bruscamente como se entrasse em modo de defesa.

Hermione gargalhou.  
  
- E desde quando você trabalha?! Eu estou no MEU lugar de trabalho, já vocês, bem, vocês eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazem aqui.

Harry parecia ser o mais calmo de todos os presentes, isso fez com que a atenção de Hermione fosse atraída, era como se fosse um dos primeiros indícios de que ele tinha mudado, e começara isso pelo auto-controle, que aparentemente, ele tinha adquirido, a não ser por Melanny que olhava tudo com um olhar de divertimento.  
  
- Mick, você disse que nesse caso só os MELHORES haviam sido recrutados. - disse Hermione, o olhar fixo nos companheiros de sala.

- Houve um engano, senhor, não iremos trabalhar juntos. Nenhum doido... - Mick olhou com ele ameaçadoramente mas não houve nenhuma mudança na postura de Harry - faria isso. - Continuou Harry com convicção.

- Não, está muito enganado, sr. Potter. Não há nenhum doido aqui, como o senhor mesmo disse.

Harry estava certo de que a melhor maneira era tentar sair dali sem maiores problemas, porém da maneira rude que estava usando não conseguira isso.

Mas porque se preocupar com o que estava ou não certo? Era um erro deixá-los ali, juntos, novamente. E quem quer que fosse que tinha feito aquilo queria que eles se ferissem, que eles se matassem. Muitas vezes, as pessoas ligam a palavra "matar" com feitiços, armas, mas não era a isso que Harry se referia_, mas _a algo que vai além da morte física, morrer em vida. Eles se feriam com palavras, sempre as mais duras e cruéis, era disso que suas brigas eram compostas, palavras indesejadas, sempre as piores possíveis, sempre...Era como se deixassem de serem eles, que fossem possuídos e fossem somente movidos pelo sentimento de raiva, ódio, fazendo deles pessoas sem almas. E ao final de cada briga ficava uma ferida, e mesmo que cicatrizasse, estaria ali para toda a vida e que faziam questão de relembrar, a cada segundo, para todos eles, toda a mágoa do que acontecera, das palavras, do sentimento de angustia, humilhação, tristeza.

Era mais que uma ferida que não cicatrizara, era muito mais, era um dos rastros de dor deixados pelo amor...

- Vou deixá-los a sós por um momento, - disse Mick trazendo Harry a realidade - Melanny, você vai comigo.

- Eu? Mas eu quero... - Melanny não queria perder a chance de ver a grande Hermione Granger, que todos bajulavam perder a compostura.

- Vamos. - disse o homem agora mais autoritário que antes, puxando-a da cadeira.

_Ótimo! Realmente maravilhoso_, pensou Hermione. Ela podia sentir seu coração bater a mil, ela tremia, não sabia se conseguiria se sustentar em pé por mais tempo. Sem dizer uma palavra sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Harry, quando o olhou mais atentamente aquela manhã percebeu, mas claramente, o quanto ele havia mudado, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido assim que ele passou a encará-la.

Era difícil encarar mais uma vez aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda que um dia transmitiram carinho, amor e de repente passaram a julgá-la como se fosse o ser mais desprezível da Terra.

_Não! Ela não deixaria que a vissem sofrer, não naquele momento, prometeu a si mesma._

Seus olhos transpareciam a incerteza, tristeza, orgulho, e até mesmo raiva, não raiva deles, mas de si mesma. Passava parte de seus dias lamentando-se, pensando como tudo poderia ser diferente se naquele momento não tivessem deixado o coração falar mais alto, se não tivessem sido tão impulsivos, coisa que ela não era.

Usara sempre tão bem as palavras e quando mais precisara delas, elas tinham simplesmente escapado.

Estava novamente cometendo o mesmo erro, iria perdê-los de novo. Talvez fosse a única oportunidade que pudessem esclarecer tudo.

O sentimento de culpa foi substituído por seu orgulho que voltara a predominar. Hermione tentou explicar e o que eles tinham feito? A julgaram, fizeram de suas palavras pouco caso, nem se esforçaram para tentar entender, simplesmente a ignoraram, e a pouparam da única coisa que ainda a faziam viver, da sua pilastra que a sustentava sempre, Rony e Harry, seus melhores amigos em todo o mundo.  
  
- Não sei quanto a vocês dois, mas eu tô dando o fora. - Falou Rony como se colocasse um fim em uma conversa que nem ao menos começara.

Hermione levantou os olhos, observando Rony mais atentamente aquela manhã. Ele ainda preservava semelhanças com o garoto alto, desengonçado, cheio de sardas que conhecera. O cabelo cor de fogo, estava mais rebelde, se bem que Hermione tinha sérias dúvidas se era realmente o cabelo que estava começando a seguir um outro rumo, ou se Rony ainda preservava a mania de depois de penteá-lo, passar a mão várias vezes pelo mesmo, deixando-o com cara de quem acabara de acordar. Ela se lembrava muito bem disso, pois fazia questão de perguntá-lo o porque de pentear o cabelo e bagunçá-lo em seguida, - é claro que isso tinha sido antes que o "mistério" no qual Hermione estava envolvida fosse descoberto - e ele a dissera que, "para as mulheres isso quer dizer mais do que 'um homem desleixado', cara Hermione, é muito mais, é algo como 'cabelos rebeldes, homens rebeldes'... dá todo um charme a mais para a coisa...". Ao final da frase de Rony, Hermione teve um ataque de risos mesmo que de alguma forma ele tinha razão e pensando por outro lado, não era tão ruim.

Rony também tinha ganho muito mais corpo com o passar dos anos, era um homem forte, também, pensou Hermione analisando-o, o trabalho de Auror exigia muitos exercícios, poderia ser até mesmo comparado com o trabalho de um soldado trouxa etc.s

Hermione o estudou com mais interesse, como um pintor que busca em sua obra um erro, algo que falte, ela sabia que tinha algo diferente pois quando batera os olhos pela primeira vez nele naquela dia, depois de tantos anos separados, pudera sentir a diferença, mas só notou o que era quando ele a encarou novamente, como se a desafiasse, mas ela optou por não aceitar e muito menos desviar o olhar. Os olhos azuis. Estavam neles a resposta, a afeição que ele tinha por ela e fazia questão de demonstrar tinha desaparecido, sempre quando o encara procurava por uma verdade, por um consolo, mas não tinha mais, era como uma chama que enquanto durara fora bela, mas que as poucos foi se apagando até que nenhum rastro dela fosse encontrada...

- Ah, é? Bem se a sua carreira não é tão importante...

- O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? - Perguntou Rony usando o mesmo tom de voz que usara no quarto ano quando desconfiara de Harry pela primeira vez.

- Cai na real! Em que mundo você vive? - Harry estava frio, tudo aquilo já o estava fazendo o perder o juízo, e iria descontar no primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho - O ministério irá te colocar pra fora em um piscar de olhos. É sempre assim, você erra ou não faz algo contra a vontade deles e perde tudo. E eles não se contentam em tirar somente o seu trabalho. - acrescentou Harry rancoroso, pensando em um de seus colegas de trabalho que perdera tudo, somente por se recusar a não ser uma das cobaias do Ministério.

- Não preciso que se preocupe comigo, vivi todos sem esses anos sem sua preocupação, não será agora que irei precisar dela. Afinal, Potter, há quantos anos você se esqueceu do mundo e de todos que te cercavam?! - rebateu Rony.

Eles estavam começando de novo, pensou Hermione, iam começar naquela luta sem fim mais uma vez e ela iria assistir sem fazer nada.

Hermione apertou suas próprias mãos e virou-se na direção da janela. Algo dentro a forçava continuar naquela postura de mulher forte e trabalhadora, fazendo-a mentir, não para os que estavam ao seu redor, mas para si mesma, porque sabia que não era assim, não queria ser assim se isso significava sofrer calada, sorrir para todos a sua volta enquanto deseja, desesperadamente, chorar, gritar, que alguém ouvisse seu choro e que a ajudassem.

Pensou nas vezes que simplesmente sentava-se no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório, encolhida em sua camisola comprida, com o cabelo preso a uma trança. Abraçada com os próprios joelhos, desatava a chorar enquanto observava o luar, pensando nos erros, nas desilusões, pensando no amanhã...

Encolhendo-se um pouco com a gritaria, cruzou os braços, não em um gesto de quem está chateado ou de birra, mas sim alguém que está com frio, era como se fosse mais uma daquelas noites silenciosas e torturantes em que o tempo parecia não passar, em que ela pedia por alguém para abraçá-la, para ouvi-la e que mesmo desabafando não ficasse se sentindo impotente como tinha acontecido várias vezes quando procurava alguém para conversar e deixava-se levar pelo choro, e acabava confessando seus segredos, seus medos. Era um frio que nem mesmo mil cobertores poderiam acabar, chegava a ser algo psicológico, indecifrável, e toda fez que se sentia atordoada, desprotegida, Hermione o sentia apoderar-se novamente dela...

As lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos que ainda se concentravam em observar os raios de um sol tímido atrás de grandes nuvens escuras, tentando sobressair-se, esperando para poder inundar a cidade como costumava a fazer nas manhãs de verão, mas até ele parecia não estar forte o suficiente para lutar.

A garganta seca implorava por um pouco de água, e o choro fazia com que sua voz ficasse tremula e falhando algumas vezes, mesmo assim a intensidade com que falava não era abalada.

- Sabe, às vezes me pergunto em como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto. Qual foi o erro, se quem errou fui eu ou se já vinha acontecendo e nós é que não fomos capazes de perceber. - Harry e Rony calaram-se com aquelas palavras e passaram a encará-la. - Do que adianta gritar, ofender se isso não vai mudar nada? Você vai chegar em casa pensando na burrada que fez ou então iludir-se dizendo que nada te magoou, pois eu não acredito que vocês dois sejam tão frios como tentam parecer.

- Sinto que vem uma lição de moral. - resmungou Rony sentando-se razoavelmente longe do 'casal'.

- Está vendo só? Nem ao menos sentar próximos uns aos outros conseguimos, como se o outro fosse portador de uma doença incurável...

- Acontece que há coisas que não se pode apagar, você pode tentar, mas elas continuam lá. Sempre te deixando na dúvida se deve ou não, por simples palavras bonitas ou um ou dois gestos carinhosos, perdoá-la. No entanto, as lembranças, as marcas que ainda prevalecem fazem questão de dar o ar da graça - Harry falava com dificuldade mas sempre que possível fazendo com que sua ironia fosse lembrada - E então você pensa se realmente vale perdoá-la. A amizade não será mais a mesma, por mais desculpas que peça, e não adianta negar. Porque quando algo assim ocorre entre amigos parece ser algo imperdoável. Perdoar, a gente perdoa, mas esquecer...

- Se a amizade é verdadeira você pode ... - começou Hermione, esperançosa.

- Você sabe que não é assim, srta Granger. - Falou Harry.

- Ninguém gosta de arriscar em algo que sabe que pode se machucar. Sendo mais consolador viver sem ter aquela amizade, para não apagar as coisas boas relacionadas a ela. Tortura seria ficar comparando de como ela era antes e no que ela poderia ter se tornado. Toda a vez que o assunto surgissem, ambas as partes sairiam machucadas. O sofrimento seria prolongado, talvez, até pior.   
  
Hermione que até agora não tinha coragem de olhar para nenhum dos homens presentes, parou de olhar para o chão e olhou para Rony atordoada.  
  
- Nós realmente mudamos. - concluiu Hermione, depois de ouvir Rony. O Rony que conhecia nunca haveria de ser tão maduro e sincero sem temer as conseqüências de suas palavras, sem precisar se esconder atrás de uma mascara de um jovem incapaz de admitir seus sentimentos. Era como se ele fosse outra pessoa, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia ver através dos olhos azuis o amigo com o qual muitas vezes brigara.

- Bem, se vocês querem perder seu emprego eu não sei, mas como eu não quero perder o meu vamos começar a trabalhar. - Falou um Rony determinado, mudando sua postura na cadeira de couro. - Juntos - acrescentou.

Hermione que se perdera em pensamentos como de costume olhou quase que involuntariamente para Harry como se esperasse que ele começasse a dizer que aquilo era uma grande besteira, algo impossível, mas assustou-se quando seus olhos se encontraram, dessa vez não eram aqueles olhos verdes que a deixava com medo, medo do que a esperava, mas sim os olhos de Harry, do garoto que aprendera a amar.   
Harry pode jurar que pode ver um sorriso se formar no canto da boca de Hermione, mas preferiu não comentar e começou a encarar suas próprias mãos um pouco tremulas e ensopadas de suor. Hermione pigarreou, voltando com a sua postura autoritária:  
  
- Eu realmente espero que sejam os melhores em suas áreas porque não podemos errar.

- Você não vai encontrar aurores melhores. - Disse Rony, sorrindo. Harry olhou para Rony com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sempre soube que modéstia não era seu sobrenome. Cuidado para não se animar demais.

Nem Hermione e Rony sabiam se ele estava brincando ou não, era difícil tentar decifrá-lo como antes, ele não era a mesma pessoa com a que tinham crescido.

- Acordo feito, então, senhores? - Perguntou controlando o tom de voz, não iria deixar sua ansiedade transparecer. Rony sorriu em resposta e Harry fez um gesto com a mão indicando que sim.

- Hem-Hem - O trio se virou para ver quem pigarreara tentando chamar a atenção deles.  
  
- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou o homem, inseguro. - Pelo visto, a minha sala ainda está inteira. Ele comentou mais para si do que para os outros.

- Er... Fizemos um acordo... - explicou Hermione. Ela se amaldiçoaria depois que saísse dali.

- Iremos trabalhar duro... - acrescentou Harry ao ver a sobrancelha do sr. Jordan levemente erguida, em sinal de que não entendera.

- O trabalho mais rápido e competente que você poderá ver em toda sua vida. - orgulhou-se Hermione, esquecendo que ela era quem mandava.

- Para que não voltemos, nem tão cedo, a olhar um na cara do outro. - concluiu Rony.  
  
Hermione o olhou. Ela sabia que ele tentara ser engraçado ao dizer aquilo, mas ele dera algo para ela pensar: será que depois de trabalhar naquele caso, que em sua opinião poderia demorar até meses, eles ainda teriam como objetivo não voltarem a se ver? Bem, isso ela não sabia. Era muito cedo para dizer qualquer coisa a respeito disso.

_- A ordem descobriu que alguém está passando informação para Voldemort, eu vi nos olhos de Dumbledore que ele sabe que sou eu. Temo que o diretor fale para os demais! Se eu pudesse explicar... Como fui burra! Nunca deveria ter entrado nessa merda. - arrependeu-se Hermione deitada no chão de seu quarto, ao redor dela haviam fotos de Comensais, Aurores e membros da Ordem. - O que vou fazer com isso? - perguntou-se pegando uma das fotos, conseguira com Harry, em seu quinto ano ele ganhara de Moody a fotografia dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.  
_

_- Hermione, você não vai descer? Já estão todos aqui. - chamou Gina.  
  
Talvez, pensou Hermione esperançosa, se contasse para Gina, ela talvez pudesse mostrar uma luz no fim do túnel para Hermione.  
  
-Estou indo, Gina. - gritou Hermione sem se mexer.  
_

_- Quer ajuda? - perguntou a garota preocupada.  
_

_- NÃO! Digo, não obrigada. Já estou terminando aqui. - ela juntou as coisas e colocou fogo. Não poderia desistir agora, iria explicar para todos o que tinha acontecido.   
  
Com sorte, não serei estrangulada ou queimada em uma fogueira, pensou Hermione amargurada, lembrando-se do livro de História da Magia.  
Ela desceu as escadas. Seus joelhos tremiam, tinha quase certeza que iria desmaiar antes mesmo de chegar ao primeiro andar. Parou ao lado da porta, a reunião já tinha começado sem ela. Do outro lado da sala, sentado em uma cadeira confortável de couro, estava Snape. Ele tinha em suas mãos algumas pastas, na capa dela algo que Hermione não conseguia enxergar o que eram, mas deveria ser importante, ele as segurava com força enquanto seus olhos negros estudavam atentamente os outros membros. Havia um brilho a mais em seu olhar, um brilho que Hermione vira poucas vezes, e uma delas foi quando ele tivera a chance de colocar Sirius na prisão, mas por sorte esse sonho não tinha se concretizado, desde de então,ela duvidara que Snape voltara a ficar tão feliz._

_E Hermione sabia o porque de toda aquela felicidade.  
  
- Nós já descobrimos quem é o traidor, Dumbledore. - disse Snape olhando para o diretor. Por um momento, Hermione teve a sensação de que ele a olhara, discretamente, e um sorriso se formara em seu rosto. Ela só teve certeza disso quando ele voltou a abrir a pouca e isso confirmaria o fato de que era ela a quem se referia. - Ou melhor, traidora.  
  
Harry e Rony trocaram olhares preocupados.  
  
- Quem? - perguntou Gui não se contendo.  
_

_- Para ser sincero, não foi uma grande surpresa quando descobri. Sempre soube que teríamos grandes problemas com esse tipo de gente... mentes ambiciosas querem mais do que lutar por uma boa causa. _

_Hermione ainda apoiando-se na porta para que não caísse e pode ouvir muito de longe Snape falando._

_- E bem, nós temos quem se encaixe perfeitamente nesse perfil. A senhorita..._

_- Sou eu quem... - disse Hermione em um sussurro porém alto o suficiente para que os outros virassem para olha-lá. Suas mãos estavam molhadas por causa do suor, pensou por um momento que iria cair, sentia-se incapaz de se manter em pé sem algo para apoiar. Suas próprias palavras tiravam seu ar, e deixavam seus batimentos cardíacos mais fracos, suas mãos frias tentavam procurar por algo para mantê-la._

_Hermione não conseguia respirar direito. As pessoas a sua frente pareciam somente borrões, mas sabia que todos mantinham o olhar sobre ela, ninguém falava nada, mas era como se conseguisse ouvir seus pensamentos ou pelo menos imaginar o que eles pensavam. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam estar saindo fora de controle, ela pensou que estava morrendo, tendo algo que fosse parecido com um ataque cardíaco, ela não sabia o que era, mas com certeza não causava aquele sentimento de perda, que iria descobrir somente mais tarde, quando tentasse conversar com Rony e Harry._

_Era uma tortura, ela sabia, estava pagando por todos os seus erros, estava finalmente pagando o preço de seus atos. Voltou a abrir a boca, sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto e chegou até mesmo a sentir o gosto salgado do mesmo, era a sua única chance, sua última chance._

_- O que, Hermione? - perguntou Harry, fazendo-a estremecer. Pelo tom de voz dele, ela pensou, ele não acredita ou se negava a acreditar.  
_

_- Eu fui encarregada de passar informações para Lucio Malfoy, caso o contrario meus pais seriam punidos, eles iam matar meus pais... - Disse em uma rapidez incrível, precisava terminar com aquilo enquanto ainda possuía fôlego e força. - Resto, bem, o resto vocês já sabem e...   
_

_- Não, nós não sabemos. Por favor nos explique, senhorita Granger. - pediu Snape, Hermione sabia que não havia mais nada de prazeroso do que aquilo para Snape, vê-la falar, em frente de todos os seus amigos como se tornara uma traidora. Ela que passara a vida ouvindo Rony e Harry falarem o quão desprezível era Snape por se fazer de "o salvador da pátria" enquanto os traia por trás, agora era a traidora, e provavelmente para Harry e Rony ela era exatamente alguém como ou pior que Snape.  
_

_Hermione ficou pálida ao pensar naquilo, parecia que não havia rastro de sangue em seu corpo. Ela parou um momento para fitar o professor de Poções, o amaldiçoando em pensamento, ele já não estava satisfeito?! Sua respiração estava cada vez mais fraca, escondeu as mãos no bolso do sobretudo tentando esconder que estava tremendo, esconder o medo que se apoderara dela.  
  
- Pediram para que eu atraísse Harry para longe dos olhos de Dumbledore,- ela falou, abaixando o tom de voz, as lágrimas misturando-se com o suor - quando me neguei, eles... eles...eles - ela gaguejava, não conseguia terminar a frase, muitas vezes iludia-se dizendo para si mesma que seus pais estariam a sua espera nos fins de semanas, quando tinha uma "folga" da Ordem e iria encontrá-los da mesma forma como da última vez que os vira vivos, o sr e a sra. Granger parados a porta da grande casa, acenando freneticamente para ela, enquanto Hermione encaminhava-se para o carro do noivo, que estava a sua espera dentro de uma Mercedes preta, para mais uma viagem de trabalho. Todas as vezes que dizia que eles tinham sido assassinados, mortos a sangue frio, era trazida de volta a realidade, era como se tirassem, de novo, seus pais dela. Era acabar com suas esperanças de que tudo não passara de um triste e horrível pesadelo. - Eles...mataram...meus pais e eu então, eu...eu decidi traí-los novamente. _

_- Novamente? - perguntou Rony tentando ao máximo conter sua fúria. _

_Seu coração negava-se a acreditar naquilo, talvez estivesse entendo tudo errado e logo, logo Hermione pararia com aquela terrível brincadeira, levantando-se e gritando "primeiro de abril", mas por outro lado, ele sabia que ela jamais seria capaz de uma brincadeira como aquelas, que era verdade o Hermione dizia. De qualquer forma, a única certeza que tinha era que aquela não era a Hermione que ele conhecia ou um dia pensara conhecer, era difícil dizer, naquele momento, o que ela seria ou não capaz de fazer, pois depois de todos aqueles anos, Rony sentia-se como se estivesse na frente de uma completa estranha. Aos poucos ele foi começando a entender o verdadeiro significado de tudo, uma sombra negra envolvendo seus olhos, o desejo de matar crescendo dentro de si, aquela que julgara como uma irmã, era na verdade, uma traidora, simplesmente uma mentira..._

_- .... o livro, lembra-se que ele foi supostamente 'roubado'? Ele sempre esteve na conta de Harry em Gringotes. Na noite em que todos estavam fora, ocupados com suas responsabilidades, eu consegui a chave do cofre e o coloquei lá. Sei que o livro contém os maiores feitiços de Arte das Trevas já usadas em toda a História da Magia, ter algo daquela importância nas mãos de Voldemort era a sentença de morte. - Cada palavra, cada frase dita por Hermione fazia com que Harry caísse em um abismo. - Tentem entender, era a minha família em jogo! Eu não poderia deixá-los! Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de proteção, eles dependiam de mim, eu não podia falhar com eles! Não com eles que nunca falharam comigo. - Ela terminou a última frase falando meio que para os presentes, meio que para ela.  
_

_- Nós teríamos protegido a você e sua família, Hermione - disse o sr. Weasley.  
_

_- O senhor sabe que não é verdade! Então me diz o porquê dos Vance estarem mortos? Vocês haviam prometido segurança a eles e não demorou 2 meses e eles morreram! - Explodiu Hermione, aquilo estava a muito tempo torturado-a.   
  
Hermione tinha sido uma das pessoas escolhidas para limpar o lugar. Quando chegou, os corpos continuavam lá. Hermione nunca poderia esquecer aquela cena. A Sra. Emmeline Vance abraçada com o filho, os dois juntos abraçados e mortos. Terror, sim essa era a única palavra possível para descrever a expressão nos rostos de cada membro da família. E então, por um momento, ela não viu os Vance mas sim sua mãe e seu pai.  
_

_Aquilo fora fatal. Quando voltou da 'missão' ela descreveu para Rony e Harry a quão preocupada estava, e eles sabiam que, aquilo no futuro seria um problema. Ninguém estava seguro da Guerra, trouxas, mestiços, puro-sangues, todos estavam marcados para morrer.  
  
_Hermione se virou desconfortavelmente na cama, um rápido flash de luz branca e ela se viu, sentada no quartel da Ordem, sentada com a cabeça abaixada, era uma cena familiar, ela se lembrava dela, era uma de suas memórias, agora, uma outra parte do sonho...

_  
Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Estava cansada. O mundo estava caindo sobre sua cabeça e ela não podia fazer nada, havia procurado por aquilo. Perdera seus pais, os únicos que sempre a amaram, que a amavam de forma incondicional. E ela sabia, falassem o que quisessem mas a culpa fora dela.  
_

_Se tivesse recusado ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts poderia ter evitado tantas coisas, ela pensou enquanto esperava sentada no sofá do Grimmauld Place número 12, esperando por seu julgamento, olhando sem vida para a janela. Acompanhando com os olhos a mulher de 25 anos passar empurrando um carrinho de bebê. Hermione a invejava, pois ela estava ali, com seu filho e não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecia, de que Voldemort estava a solta, e...  
  
- Hermione? - Era a Sra. Weasley.  
_

_Hermione a olhou esperando encontrar nos olhos cor de mel de Molly o carinho, um consolo de 'tudo vai ficar bem' como ela costumava fazer, ela se desesperou. Molly estava séria, mas séria do que Hermione já vira em toda a sua vida.  
_

_Hermione acenou com a cabeça, em sinal de que entendera.  
_

_A Sra. Weasley no entanto continuou parada em frente a garota, esperando para que essa fosse para a reunião.  
_

_Hermione deu mais uma olhada para a mulher e seu filho, e sorriu, um sorriso triste mas sincero. Sabia que, talvez, nunca tivesse o prazer de segurar seu filho no colo, ter um alguém que realmente dependesse dela, provavelmente, aquilo seria um sonho distante e impossível. Hermione desejava, de todo o coração, que aquela criança nunca tivesse que presenciar uma guerra entre o mundo trouxa e bruxo, e quem sabe, tivesse mais sorte do que ela.  
_

_Ela levantou-se e encarou a senhora Weasley, fez um sinal, indicando para Molly passar, mas essa não se mexeu. Foi só então que Hermione percebeu, Molly desconfiava dela, como se caso ela passasse na frente poderia ser atingida por algum feitiço, maldição, ou que Hermione fugisse._

_Agora ela não era mais a Hermione Granger, melhor aluna de Hogwarts, ela era uma traidora, motivo de desconfiança. O caos começara._

Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, suava frio. Mais uma vez, sonhara com o dia em que perdera seus melhores amigos, e qualquer chance de ter uma vida considerada normal para os bruxos.

Talvez, o melhor seria caso tivesse sido condenada a passar anos cercadas por dementadores ou morrer. Dumbledore a havia absolvido de ser condenada a algo assim. Ele tinha pena dela, fora isso que Hermione viu ao encarar o professor. Muitos haviam incriminado-a, mas Dumbledore fez com que todos cessassem com as agressões quando perguntou se não fariam o mesmo, caso a família que estava ameaçada fosse a deles.

Hermione sabia a todo o momento, que não era certo de que mesmo se aliasse a Voldemort, seus pais não morreriam nem sofreriam algum ataque pelos Comensais, pois esses eram traiçoeiros, mas como um certo alguém a falara um dia, _'o amor é cego'_.

O amor por seus pais era tanto, incondicional, que ela sabia que valia arriscar, até mesmo a vida dela, se preciso. Não poderia deixá-los morrer, não poderia perder aqueles que sempre a haviam apoiado, mesmo que tivesse que seguir o 'caminho errado', ela o faria, tudo isso, só para protegê-los, pois eles não tinham nenhum tipo de proteção a não ser a dela.

Ela tentou uma, duas, três vezes falar com Harry e Rony, mas estes a desprezavam.

No fundo, ela entendia, por mais que tentasse negar, ela os entendia. E de qualquer forma, _"a traição de um amigo é pior do que a de um inimigo". _Esfregou os olhos com força, e abafou com a mão um demorado bocejo. Tateou a mesa ao lado, procurando o interruptor do abajur, o encontrou. Demorou um pouco para que seus olhos se acostumassem a claridade, e quando eles o fizeram, seu olhar focou o relógio de digital.

Eram 2 da manhã. O livro que começara a ler antes dormir continuava marcado com um lápis, o qual usara para fazer anotações no topo das páginas. Ficou ali, encarando a capa do livro como uma sonâmbula alguns minutos. Flashes do sonho ainda a atordoavam.

Impaciente, Hermione socou o travesseiro deixando o mais macio, desligou a luz do abajur e se jogou na cama, cobrindo-se com o edredom vinho. Ela precisava dormir, nem que fossem somente mais umas míseras 3 horas.  
  
Harry passou as mãos pelo lábio tentando lembrar-se da última vez que a beijara, de como era como os lábios doces de Hermione tocavam o seus, capturar a explosão de sentimentos que acontecia quando ele sentia seu corpo junto ao dela, como era afagar sua mão naqueles cabelos lanzudos castanho-escuro.

Ela estava tão bonita, disse a si mesmo quando chegou em casa deitado em uma cadeira de um conjunto de três que ficavam na varanda de seu apartamento. Opinara por não morar em uma casa porque era só para ele e não...

É, pensou Harry amargo, ele estava novamente sozinho, sentado ali, naquela varanda que era testemunha de todas as vezes que ele se sentia sozinho, preocupado. Era ali que ficava, para ver o amanhecer e o anoitecer, sonhando acordado, sonhando com o que poderia ter acontecido, em como tudo poderia ser diferente.

Se tudo tivesse ocorrido como planejado agora ele estaria ali com ela, casados e quem sabe fossem até pais agora? Mas tudo isso não passara de algo impossível. Quando realmente pensou que seria feliz, ao lado daqueles que ele importava, tudo foi tirado. Separados, não, tudo tinha sido arrancados dele. Arrancaram-no uma parte de seu coração, uma parte de sua vida, do seu ar, do seu chão. E ele sabia, que por mais que conhecesse milhares de mulheres, nunca seria tão maravilhoso como fora entre ele e Hermione, que aquela fora a única chance que teve de ser realmente feliz, mas como era de costume, provavelmente a vida não lhe daria uma segunda chance.

Harry tinha que admitir, a saudade o consumia por dentro, cada vez mais e mais, queria a todo o custo odiá-la, mas em todas as vezes seu coração falara mais alto e ele continuava a deixar aquele amor crescer dentro de si, e estava disposto a preservá-lo até a morte se preciso.

Sabia também que não hesitaria caso ela precisasse dele, seu único medo era que como ouvir um certo alguém falar um pouco mais cedo, se seria uma boa escolha tentar uma reaproximação. Não queria se machucar de novo, sofrer um golpe daqueles uma vez fora o suficiente, não precisava de mais nada assim. Por mais que sentisse falta daquela droga, sim, foi assim que a apelidara, esse era o nome que combinava bem com o que ela era para ele. Uma droga. O intoxicava, precisava de mais, não se sentia seguro sem ela, poderia deixá-lo da pior maneira possível, mas mesmo assim continuava a ser dependente dela, necessitava daquilo para sobreviver, para ser feliz, ou pelo menos, imaginar que era feliz.

Quem sabe, algum dia, aquela insegurança de arriscar e se machucar de novo acabasse? Era algo mais otimista, mas o tempo era a resposta. Mas o tempo é capaz de apagar feridas? Amores? Paixões?, indagou-se Harry observando o sol se pondo, eram poucas as nuvens no céu azul, prometia uma noite linda, assim como aquela que fora testemunha de quando ele se entregou de corpo e alma ao seu verdadeiro amor.


	3. O Vestido

**Capítulo III - O vestido**  
  
Com simples palavras você pode dar felicidade a um alguém, levá-lo as alturas sem nem ao mesmo sair do lugar, pode também acabar com sonhos, com uma vida quando não se sabe manuseá-las,por isso muito cuidado com o que diz._  
  
Hermione e Gina andavam pelas ruas lotadas de Londres, parecia que todos haviam escolhido logo aquele bendito dia para fazer compras, Hermione provavelmente havia atirado pedras na cruz para estar passando por aquilo, sim, haveria de ser isso!  
_

_- Gina, vamos! - chamou Hermione, enquanto Gina observava com os olhos brilhando uma loja somente para mulheres, tinha todos os tipos de maquiagem, de todos os cantos do mundo, perfumes afrodisíacos entre milhares de outras coisas, típicas da mulher trouxa.  
_

_- Hermione, por favor, só um pouquinho... Não vai matar ninguém... - Hermione tinha serias dúvidas se não iria matar ninguém, na verdade estava pensando em suicídio, mas não conseguiu dizer não ao ver a cara esperançosa da amiga.  
_

_- Só me responde quando foi que você se tornou tão vaidosa? - perguntou Hermione virando-se, esperando dar de cara com Gina, mas quando se deu conta o lugar ao seu lado estava vago. Dentro da loja, Gina falava animadamente com uma atendente de cabelos loiros que com certeza era tinta, pensou Hermione chateada, não queria saber de maquiagem, tinha coisas mais importantes do que isso!  
_

_Passeou os olhos rapidamente pela rua, procurando uma placa que informasse em qual rua se encontravam, mas desistiu quando viu Gina fazendo sinal para que entrasse também.  
_

_Com o olhar derrotado, ela entrou, preparando-se mentalmente para as milhares de coisas que lhe seriam oferecidas, e tentando, em vão, não pensar se quando chegasse a loja, na bendita loja, se o vestido que queria ainda estaria intacto a sua espera...  
  
- Viu? Não matou ninguém e você ainda comprou mais algumas coisinhas. - disse vitoriosa Gina que carregava uma sacola cheia de produtos de beleza, 20 minutos depois.  
_

_- Ok, ok, mas agora nós vamos direto para a loja, sem paradas - acrescentou. _

_Hermione andava apressada pelo centro comercial, Gina logo atrás dela, a bolsa junto ao corpo, já que era muito o número de pessoas ali, e a toda hora um apressadinho passava por elas, quase as levando junto, tal era a brutalidade.  
_

_A cada minuto olhava o relógio, as seis e meia a loja fechava suas portas, ainda tinham que andar muito para chegar lá e só tinha míseros 40 minutos, Hermione até tentara pegar um táxi, seu pé gritava por clemência, mas em suas duas tentativas só foram em vão, primeiro uma senhora de meia idade passou por elas rapidamente e entrou no táxi dizendo que precisava urgentemente daquele táxi e Hermione, muito contra vontade, simplesmente deixou passar.  
_

_Os táxis passavam sempre lotados assim como os ônibus, e quando tentou mais uma vez por insistência de Gina que reclamava a toda hora dos pés - ela estava com um salto maior do que o de Hermione - um empresário passando ordens para seus empregados aos berros pelo celular, as empurrou com violência que chegaram a cambalear, se não segurassem uma na outra iriam cair em cheio na sarjeta.  
_

_Hermione que antes pensava que tinha atirado pedras na cruz, agora tinha certeza disso.  
_

_-Hey, gatinhas, não querem tomar uma cerveja comigo e meu amigo?  
_

_Não dê atenção a isso, pensou Hermione, apertando a alça da bolsa fortemente, respira...inspira...  
_

_- Hermione? Hermione? Você está bem?  
_

_- Que? Ahm? O que disse, Ginny? - perguntou a morena, atordoada.  
_

_- Acho que a loja é aquela ali, não? - Perguntou apontando para o outro lado da rua, Hermione sentiu um alivio apoderar-se de seu corpo.  
_

_- Ahn? Ah, sim, vamos! - Gina e Hermione atravessaram a rua correndo,nem ao menos se importando se estavam ou não na faixa de pedestre, e se era o momento certo para atravessar, os carros buzinavam em reprovação. _

_- Saia daí, mulher! - Hermione ouviu um homem em um Gol gritar para ela, sem perceber, ela fez um sinal ''inapropriado para damas''. Ainda ruborizada pelo próprio ato, ela sorriu, sem jeito, para Gina quando pararam na frente da loja.  
_

_Hermione parou imóvel olhando os vestidos, brotando em seus olhos lágrimas, estava vivendo um sonho bom, no meio de uma interminável guerra.  
_

_Lembrava-se de todas as vezes que passara ali com sua mãe, quando esta ainda era viva, Hermione sempre parava na frente da loja, admirando, cobiçando os vestidos, porém um em especial...  
_

_Hermione fechou os olhos, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seus olhos, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil em buscas de lembranças...  
  
Enquanto sua mãe fazia compras no bazar à frente, Hermione, como sempre, fugiu de lá e correu para o outro lado da rua, como uma adolescente que se encontrava as escuras com o namorado, com duas pequenas diferença: primeira, não era nenhuma adolescente, segundo, não era alguém que iria admirar...  
_

_Eu só preciso ver mais uma vezinha, só mais uma e voltaria! Rápido e simples, ninguém notaria sua falta, murmurou para si mesma.  
_

_- Sabia que estaria aí. - era Jane Granger, sua mãe, ela abraçou a filha e também passou a analisar, cuidadosamente, cada vestido. - Qual é o seu preferido, querida?  
_

_- Aquele, você vê? É todo bordado a mão, alguns detalhes em dourado, é discreto e valoriza o busto, bem justo na cintura, e olha só a cauda, o véu... Não é bem frente única como muitos pensam, atrás tem um tecido bem fino, todo bordado, sendo que não tem forro como a maior parte das roupas que vemos, o que faz com que as costas fiquem meio que a mostra entende? E quem não gosta de véu, há uma tiara que vem com ele... Eu sinceramente, prefiro ela ao véu.  
_

_-... E é com ele que você vai entrar no dia do seu casamento junto de seu pai - Disse Jane, sorrindo para a filha. Nunca a tinha visto cobiçar algo como fazia cada vez que passava pela redondeza.  
_

_- Não, deve ser muito caro, e além de tudo, eu nem sei se vou me...  
_

_- Parece que não aprendeu nada comigo, minha filha! Acredite em seus sonhos, mesmo que muitas vezes eles lhe pareçam tão difíceis de alcançar, lembre-se que nunca estará sozinha e que nada, nada é impossível. - Jane perdeu o sorriso em seu rosto com um olhar decepcionado para a filha.  
_

_- Eu sei, mamãe, mas há vezes que parece tão...  
_

_- Vamos entrar. - Interrompeu Jane.  
_

_- O que?  
_

_- Vamos perguntar quanto custa e se você pode experimentá-lo, afinal, um dia ele será seu! Você só não pode demonstrar seu verdadeiro interesse nele, senão será difícil sair daí inteira. Irão tentar arrancar cada moeda em nossos bolsos! - Sorriu Jane pegando a mão de Hermione, que tremia de pensar que poderia experimentá-lo e de como sua mãe estava doida. Na verdade, toda a mãe é doida ou vira uma fera, se pode realizar os sonhos de seus filhos, ou protegê-los.  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos, de volta a realidade, queria que sua mãe estivesse ali com ela, para ver que finalmente iria levar aquele maravilhoso vestido para casa e que agora iria poder usar o vestido.Experimentá-lo mil vezes se quisesse e não teria o problema de nenhum gerente negando-lhe esse prazer. Sabia também que não entraria na Igreja com seu pai, entraria com Rony, mas tinha certeza que onde quer que seus pais estivessem sabiam o quanto estava feliz, assim como ela estaria.  
_

_- Vamos entrar, Mione?  
_

_Hermione olhou mais uma vez o vestido, seria a última vez que o veria ali, com a placa ''vende-se'', pois agora ele seria dela, somente dela.  
_

_Ela colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, secando-o. Suas pernas bambas, o coração disparado, ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação, e entrou com Gina na loja.  
_

__

_  
Correu para o quarto, tropeçando de vez enquanto nas coisas em seu caminho, em seus braços uma grande caixa retangular e sobre essa uma outra caixa, mas três vezes menor. Abriu a porta do quarto, chutando-a com os pés e da mesma forma vez para fechá-la.  
_

_Depositou os embrulhos em cima de sua cama, por mais vontade que tivesse de usá-lo não o faria, estava suada, e sujá-lo seria um pecado.  
_

_Roçou um pé no outro para tirar o sapato, tirou a saia enquanto ia a caminho do banheiro, e então a blusa, jogou as roupas a um canto e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a água quente percorrendo seu corpo.Era maravilhoso ter alguns minutos de descanso depois de percorrer as ruas lotadas de Londres somente para chegar a uma única loja, mas quem dissera que correr atrás de seus sonhos era fácil? _

_  
Tinha medo até mesmo de olhar para os próprios pés, provavelmente estariam cheios de bolhas de tanto andar, porém nada que uma poção não faça. Colocou a cabeça de baixo da água, sentia-se como todo o stress estivesse sendo tirado de si.  
_

_Saiu do Box alguns minutos depois, e colocou o roupão e calçou um chinelo de pano vermelho, que se encontrava a sua espera logo na saída. Olhou tentada para a banheira, gostaria de cair dentro dela e só sair no dia seguinte, mas sua ansiedade era demais para isso.  
_

_Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, estava um trapo, talvez um pouquinho melhor do que quando entrara no banho, mas com certeza um trapo feliz!  
_

_Prendeu o cabelo com uma piranha que encontrou sobre a pia, algumas mechas de cabelo caindo sobre seus olhos, mas nada de muito importante. Voltou para o quarto,a toalha no ombro.Alguns raios de sol iluminando a cama. Com o máximo de cuidado possível, retirou da caixa retangular um vestido de noiva, Hermione o arrumou sobre a cama de casal. Deu alguns passos para trás, chegando quase perto da estante atrás de si, observando-o de todos os ângulos possíveis, um sorriso bobo no rosto, se sentia como uma criança que tinha finalmente ganho aquele tão esperado presente. Não conseguia acreditar que finalmente era seu.  
_

_'Meu vestido', murmurou para si mesma sozinha no quarto, sorrindo cada vez mais abertamente.  
_

_Respirando fundo, o pegou, as mãos trêmulas. Quem olhasse pensaria que era doida, mas era algo inevitável de se fazer, abraçou o vestido, colocando-o junto ao corpo e rodopiou pelo quarto, seguindo os passos da valsa. Era capaz até de ouvir uma música inexistente para outros, mas ela a podia ouvir com clareza, romântica, de um ritmo envolvente.  
_

_Hermione viu então seu reflexo no vidro da porta que dava para a varanda,olhou-se dos pés a cabeça, e gargalhou.  
_

_Estava ficando doida, totalmente doida, estágio avançado, para ser mais sincera. Dançando abraçada com um vestido, mas tinha um lado bom, estava feliz, mais feliz do que já estivera em sua vida, e deveria agradecer a Harry.  
_

_Como as pessoas podiam tão facilmente fazer as outras felizes, incrivelmente felizes? Com tão simples palavras, ele fora capaz de levara as alturas, fazê-la voar, sentir-se amada, feliz pelo o que era... É Hermione Granger, você está seriamente apaixonada, cantou vitoriosa.  
_

_Aproximou o vestido do rosto, querendo sentir se tinha cheiro, oras bolas, todas as roupas tinham cheiro, mas aquela era tão especial, haveria de ter algo mais de especial! Hermione estava certa, confirmou sentindo o perfume que o vestido tinha. Era um cheiro bom, provavelmente algo que colocavam na loja, iria voltar para perguntar o que era sem sombras de dúvidas.  
_

_Agora voltara ao ponto crucial, vesti-lo. Deveria fazer isso com o máximo cuidado possível. Primeiro passou os pés, e em seguida os braços. Hermione passou as mãos sobre ele, esticando-o já sobre o corpo, e ajeitando o decote para que não perdesse a elegância e parecesse algo medíocre, pobre. Não pronta para se ver no espelho com o vestido pois ainda faltavam pequenos detalhes, usou o vidro da porta para encontrar o fecho na parte de trás. Hermione por um momento achou que o vestido era feito por bruxos, já que o fecho nem parecia existir, mas sabia que estava ali. Pegava do cóccix até mais ou menos dois, três palmos acima.  
Nunca sentira um tecido como aquele, talvez estivesse somente imaginando porque para Hermione o vestido não tinha um erro sequer, mas o tecido era com certeza, o mais macio e fino, que a fazia não querer tirá-lo jamais.  
_

_Na outra caixa estava um par de sandálias de saltos de cristal, Hermione os pegou e colocou ao lado de seu pé para ver se Gina não tinha errado na hora de comprá-los.  
_

_Ufa, respirou aliviada Hermione, o número estava certo.  
_

_Com medo de sentar-se e amassar o vestido, ela se apoiou na parede, equilibrando-se em somente um dos pés para calçar o sapato.Deveria ter chamado Gina ou qualquer outra pessoa para ajudá-la, pensou Hermione agora repetindo o mesmo ato outra vez, mas agora para calçar o pé direito da sandália.  
_

_Agora era só ver como ficara. Mesmo com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, Hermione estendeu a mão para abrir a porta do guarda-roupa para se ver no espelho, que se encontrava em seu interior, quando o estava prestes a fazer, voltou correndo - ou melhor o mais depressa que os saltos finos lhe permitiram - e passou a mão sobre a caixa retangular, a qual minutos antes era o ''lar'' do vestido, esquecera-se da tiara,a arrumou, sentia-se como uma princesa. Voltou então, para o espelho, a primeira coisa que encarou foi o brilho existente em seus olhos cor-de-mel, que expressavam, sem medo, toda a sua felicidade ao ver o resultado final.  
_

_E a segunda, foi um par de olhos intensamente verdes, que brilhavam de um jeito que ela jamais vira. Hermione levou as mãos a boca. Tentou sufocar um grito mas não conseguiu. Ele era o noivo, não podia vê-la antes do casamento!  
_

_- Oh, Harry! - gritou ela por fim - não pode me ver agora! - ela se voltou para a frente dele, tentando com as mãos tapar o vestido. - Isso pode dar azar, sabia? Como você pode entrar aqui sem eu deixar...  
_

_Mas Harry não queria saber de nada, ele fora lá por uma besteira qualquer e esperara ver Hermione, não aquele anjo de luz branca parado a sua frente. Não resistindo ao impulso, Harry foi até lá e a beijou. Um longo e quente beijo querendo deixar claro que a amava, respeitava e admirava. E que em poucos dias ela seria sua. Para sempre.  
_

_- Não me importo de ver esse vestido cem vezes Hermione - ele tinha a voz quente e sensual - nada no mundo poderia me impedir de casar com você.  
_

_Se beijaram de novo e uma densa nevoa começou a cobrir eles, e do mesmo modo como veio, as lembranças foram se apagando, deixando somente um rastro de dor e vazio no coração de Hermione.  
  
_De longe alguém falava com ela. Ela não queria falar. Queria somente mergulhar no vazio da sua alma.

-... Os outros já chegaram e estão na sala de reuniões. Pediram para que a senhorita usasse seus trajes de auror pois há algo para você e seu ''grupo''. Senhorita Granger?

Hermione despertou, era Lauren que falava com ela.

- Sim, já estou indo.

E Hermione deixou as lembranças no lugar delas, junto com o vestido que jamais vira novamente.  
Tinha um trabalho a fazer e o faria. Era o certo.

**N/A:** Pra quem não sabe, cóccix é aquele último osso do bumbum ... hehehehe


	4. De volta a ativa

De volta a ativa

De inicio a decisão da Ordem foi que, Harry, Hermione e Rony se dedicariam 24 horas por dia a investigar modos para que Harry destruísse Voldemort e que conseguissem capturar o máximo de Comensais da Morte possível, mas todos sabem que Harry Potter sempre será Harry Potter, e a imprensa fazia questão de a todo instante lembrar as pessoas disso.

Uma das primeiras matérias publicada assim que se formaram foi sobre que profissão o grande Harry Potter iria seguir, bem, convites não faltaram, não havia nenhum bruxo de bem que não quisesse o menino-que-sobreviveu. Sempre garantiam que não era por causa da fama que o chamavam, mas sim pelo talento, a boa e velha história para dormir.

Ótimas quantias em dinheiro, férias, viagens, porém sempre faltavam dois pequenos detalhes que a maioria -já que se tratavam de grandes escritórios e Harry atrás de uma grande mesa de marfim sentado em sua favorita poltrona de couro - não oferecia, aventuras, algo que em sua opinião não pode faltar na vida de uma pessoa e Hermione e Rony, seu melhores amigos até então.

Para fugir, retardar a imprensa disse que, não havia necessidade de trabalhar já que tinha uma conta um tanto quanto gorda, esse primeiro pronunciamento ajudou para que maior parte das pessoas que já não gostavam de Harry concretizassem a opinião de "'herói, famoso, bonito e rico uma combinação irritante". A imprensa não deixou isso barato e venho a pergunta, e a vida pessoal? Andava tão bem quanto a conta no Grigontes?

O nome dos amigos envolvidos em tudo agora, não faltava mais nada, era somente ligar os pontos e o trabalho todo, que vinham há meses colocando em pratica iria por água baixo.

De Hermione a Rony, a imprensa destacou os três, os dois amigos viviam, pelo o que tudo indicava as custas de Harry e esse mantinha, sem contestar, a namorada interesseira e o amigo ambicioso.

É claro que ninguém mais agüenta uma vida turbulenta, praticamente pública pois quem quisesse conhecer mais sobre eles era somente pegar uma edição do profeta do diário, e não eram mais somente fãs que prestavam atenção em sua vida 24 horas por dia, tudo estava chamando atenção demais, a atenção indesejada a de Comensais e Voldemort, não que esses não estivessem sendo favorecidos, os jornais pareciam ocupados demais procurando novas curiosidades da vida do 'menino-que-sobreviveu' para repararem nos ataques que vinham acontecendo. Estava mais do que na hora de partir para o segundo plano: o trabalho.

O nome facilita muitas vezes muitas coisas, e assim entrou para o Ministério como Auror, Hermione e Rony entraram com a ajuda de Dumbledore, nada que o tempo não revelasse pois de longe se percebia o talento dos três.

Cada Auror é dividido em grupos, os melhores e os piores, e nesses grupos, a cada dia passavam por experiências que os promoviam cada vez mais.

Infelizmente não é um trabalho muito bom para quem tem família pois além de colocar esses em perigo, também exige que você se dedique de corpo e alma, vinte quatro horas por dia. Você tem que aprender identificar a mentira da verdade, controlar suas emoções e muitas vezes deixar seu instinto de lado, pois uma coisinha errada e tudo poderia ir por água abaixo.

Como Hermione depois de trair a Ordem continuou no trabalho?

Harry nem ao mesmo sabia ao certo, somente soubera que, Dumbledore a tinha mantido lá, provavelmente como chegara a pensar com Rony, era para mantê-la sobre seus olhos, ou então, ele realmente não a culpava...

Chegou à sala de reuniões, fora não havia ninguém, somente folhas voando por causa do vento vindo da janela mais a frente aberta. Harry foi até lá, fechando a janela, a vista de uma rua movimentada sendo substituída por sua própria imagem, refletida no vidro da janela.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos, bagunçando-o, e soltando um suspiro cansado.

Não sabia quanto tempo lhe restava, um dia ou outro, teria que lutar contra Voldemort, e era para lá que os ventos estavam levantando-o, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a morte de um dos dois seria inevitável.

Harry voltou a respirar fundo encarando os próprios olhos. Quem podia imaginar que ele chegaria a tal ponto?

Jurara para si mesmo assim que soubera sobre a profecia que iria viver cada dia como se fosse o último, e por alguns maravilhosos anos Harry teve a certeza de que finalmente sabia o que era ser feliz, mas então, quando nada mais parecia poder piorar se escondera atrás daquela mascara, perdendo-se dentro de si. Certas vezes não conseguia se reconhecer, chegando a ser impossível acreditar que aquele homem com grandes marcas de cansaço em seu rosto e com olhos verdes-esmeralda frios que se tornara tinha sido, há muito tempo atrás, alguém cheio de vida.

Outra promessa que tinha feito era que jamais abandonaria um de seus amigos, mas o que estava fazendo agora? Se afastando mais e mais, criando uma parede de vidro a sua volta para que ninguém pudesse se aproximar dele e sabia que isso estava destruindo-o pouco a pouco, mas esta tinha sido a melhor maneira de se proteger que tinha encontrado.

Uma parte arte de seu coração continuava intacta, porém adormecida, esta parte conservava todas as suas melhores lembranças, seus melhores momentos. Eram poucas as vezes que entrava em contato com essa sua outra metade, mas quando isto acontecia, recordava-se de como era doce a sensação de ser amado e amar. Era ali, no lado bom de Harry Potter, que continuava a manter suas crenças, acreditando sempre que tudo pode melhorar.

Mas de um outro lado, também havia um Harry amargurado, que não conseguia ter esperanças, que simplesmente não podia acreditar que um dia, as coisas voltariam a ser como anos atrás. Um Harry que tinha medo de ser feliz novamente, de amar novamente.

Ele já tinha experimentado a sensação de amar, é poder ser você sem ter que se envergonhar ou manter aparências, manter aqueles que você preza juntos de você, é ter medo da solidão e da morte, é abraçar a vida fortemente, viver de sonhos e alimentar-se de esperança, livrando-se de dor e magoas, resumia-se a rir do passado, planejar o amanhã, viver o hoje.

Amar também consiste em muitas coisas, uma delas, é que você arrisca tudo quando ama. Você fica exposto ao outro, deixando que ele o conheça mais do que você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na face da terra poderia fazer, podendo ler seus pensamentos com um simples olhar, podendo te fazer sentir o único na terra com um simples gesto, mas também com o poder te de destruir com uma palavra. Você arrisca seus sonhos, sua vida, sua liberdade, se tornando dependente de um sentimento que não se pode controlar, vivendo na incerteza, e isso ele não conseguiria, não novamente.

Harry não sentia que tinha mais forças para tentar, descobriu como era duro ser machucado por aquele que ama, e se isso voltasse a acontecer não iria ter forçar para levantar-se novamente e recomeçar do zero. Por isso era melhor continuar ali, naquele globo de vidro, ali ninguém o machucaria, e nunca mais provaria o gosto amargo da decepção...

- Hey, acorda! - Harry ouviu alguém chamá-lo, ainda encarando seu próprio rosto no vidro, viu as imagens de Rony e Hermione parados a porta, olhando-o. Ao notar que finalmente tinha atraído a atenção de Harry, Rony continuou, abaixando o tom de voz - Nos mandaram ir para a outra sala - disse, dando as costas e saindo com Hermione.

Harry contou até 10, lembrando-se dos motivos que o fizera afastar-se de todos, colocando uma barreira entre o mundo e seu coração para então, segui-los.

----

A sala de Mick não era realmente o que podia se chamar de um escritório ou até mesmo de uma sala, pensou Hermione dando uma olhada rápida no lugar. Ele tinha uma coleção de livros sobre as Artes das Trevas que tinha tentado-a, mas o lugar sujo e pequeno a fizera conter qualquer vontade, por mínima que fosse, de pegar um dos livros para ler.

Hermione deu alguns passos a frente, parando frente da pequena mesa cheia de papéis, ela parou, sua atenção sendo chamada por uma garrafa de Whisky.

- Uau! Nosso chefinho tem problemas com bebida.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar nada, recolocou a garrafa onde achara e seus olhos passando rapidamente pela mesa e nos papeis desorganizados sob essa.

- O que fazem aqui? - Perguntou uma mulher de estatura baixa. - Procurando Mick? - Voltou a perguntou, observando-os por cima dos óculos - Andar debaixo, se não encontrarem aconselho continuarem... - Informou pegando uma caixa de papelão lotada com pastas, alguns pergaminhos, penas e uma foto sobre uma cadeira próxima a Hermione e deixando-os.

- Parece que ela está indo embora... - Comentou Rony depois da porta bater com um leve 'click'.

- Ela não é a única... - Falou Harry puxando a persiana.

Os corredores do ministério estavam um caos. Por todo o lado viam pessoas empurrando umas as outras, sem nem ao menos se desculparem, correndo com seus pertences em caixas. Alguns em desespero, nem se davam ao trabalho de organizar suas coisas, somente passavam a mão sobre as mesas jogando tudo nas caixas. No chão estavam alguns folhetos de procurados e até mesmo páginas de jornal.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. Mudança de andar? - Sugeriu Rony, mas Hermione tinha sérias dúvidas sobre tal.

Depois do que acontecera no quinto ano deles e das tentativas de invasão ao Ministério que sucederam a isso, os ''poderosos'' -assim chamados por causa do controle geral - mudavam, vire e mexe os níveis de lugar para dificultar uma invasão, e vinham usando essa tática desde então, porem não muito eficaz, mas sempre que a imprensa tocava o assunto, o novo Ministro fazia questão de lembrar que ''... certa vez devido ao nosso 'esquema', uma invasão não obteve seu devido sucesso já que, nossos aurores, naquela época tinham se mudado para o primeiro nível e assim impediram grandes catástrofes. Além do mais, temos um ótimo sistema de segurança...''

O nível um era totalmente para assuntos que envolvessem países estrangeiros, e ali estava o Departamento de Cooperação Mágico Internacional que englobava OPCMI, - Organismo de Padrões de Comercio Mágico Internacional - o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos.

O nível dois era responsável por Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, o três pelos Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, o quatro era o Departamento de Execuções de Leis Mágicas, porém esse tinha sido dividido, o Quartel dos Aurores e Serviços de Administração da Suprema Corte, tinham cada um, níveis próprios,- cinco e seis, respectivamente - pois a movimentação por eles era muito grande e o espaço cada vez mais parecia diminuir.

Quando estavam passando pelo nível cinco, maior parte dos Aurores se reunia àquela hora - o que fez com que se espremessem o máximo possível para passarem-, perceberam que diferentemente dos outros níveis ninguém parecia estar correndo para arrumar suas coisas, o que fazia Hermione confirmar sua teoria de que o que vira no andar de cima não fora nada mais do que pessoas deixando seus trabalhos, porém ela não sabia o porque daquilo.

Em um canto mais afastado, um homem pequenino corria de um lado para o outro em cima de uma escada, segurando fortemente um pincel grosso molhado em cola e pincelando sem muita paciência a parede, e logo depois voltando, ainda em cima da escada com um monte de panfletos e colando-os na parede.

Rony não sabia como ele não ficava tonto, pois ver aquilo era de deixar qualquer um sonso. Ele parou de acompanhar o grande trabalho do homenzinho e fixou o olhar em quem estava sendo procurado, eram comensais, não simples comensais como Crabbe, mas os mais temidos. Logo abaixo tinha uma lista de quantas pessoas haviam matado, e o ruivo não se conteu em abrir a boca, em espanto.

- Rony! - Gritou Hermione tarde demais.

Um outro auror que corria com um amontoado de papeis tropeçou em uma caixa de arquivos, caindo em cima de Rony.

- Ah, droga, desculpa, mas você não deveria empacar aí, né espertalhão?! - O auror nem se preocupando em perguntar se o ruivo estava bem ou não, abaixou-se catando seus papeis e voltando a correr.

- Vem que eu te ajudo - disse Hermione estendendo a mão para Rony levantar-se.

- Ah, obrigado... Acho que estou inteiro, mas o que anda acontecendo por aqui? Que isso daqui é uma confusão eu sei, mas...- perguntou, atordoado.

Rony correu os olhos rapidamente pelo mural de procurados mais uma vez e seguiu, atrás de Hermione, para o elevador.

- Que andar? - perguntou uma voz feminina vinda de uma caixa de som, suspensa a um canto do elevador.

- Ahn... - Harry olhou para Hermione esperando uma resposta.

- Nível 8? - Arriscou.

- Muito obrigada e bom trabalho.

- Ah, claro, do jeito que as coisas andam terei um ótimo dia de trabalho. - Resmungou Rony.

Harry batia o pé apressado no chão do elevador, as mãos no bolso da capa branca.

Ele está pensando em alguma coisa, será que Harry sabe o que está acontecendo?, perguntou-se Hermione.

Mesmo com o passar do tempo, ainda o conhecia bem o suficiente para ler a mente dos dois homens ao seu lado, afinal, com anos do que um dia foi amizade não foram em vão, ela sabia talvez mais sobre eles do que eles próprios.

Estava louca para perguntar o que era, mas era perder tempo, ele não a diria nem agora nem nunca. Se quisesse descobrir deveria ser por conta própria ou com o tempo, as respostas iriam surgir.

- Ah! Que bom que já estão aí. - Era Mick, ele estava com o cabelo despenteado e com o olhar perdido. - Bem, vocês continuam mas eu tenho que ir. É a primeira porta, virando no corredor.Há visitas para vocês...

Sem nem ao menos esperar que alguém demonstrasse reação ao finalmente encontrá-lo, Mick entrou no elevador seguido de Melanny - incrivelmente pálida - e fez um sinal para que fossem embora, resmungando para si mesmo algo como '' novamente rebaixado, colocado de lado, se eu sou um lixo trabalhando porque não me falam?! Novamente, Melanny, segunda vez esse ano...Segunda!"

- Bom dia pra você também! - Gritou Rony, seu grito ricocheteando nas paredes, inundando o lugar.

Diferentemente dos outros corredores pelos quais haviam passado, este estava deserto, ecoando por ele o barulho de passos fortes e largos, um ao lado do outro, Harry, Ron e Hermione, todos os três examinando o mais rápido possível o lugar, atentos a tudo.

As capas brancas farfalhando atrás deles, pelas vidraças quebradas alguns raios de sol atreviam-se a invadir o lugar que parecia ter sido, há anos abandonados por seus freqüentadores.

Apertavam, dentro do bolso, suas varinhas, haviam aprendido que sempre, sem exceções, deveriam desconfiar de tudo que lha parecesse calmo demais.

- Corre! - gritaram Rony e Harry, Hermione que ainda continuava com o dedo indicador apontando para lugar onde mais cedo ocupavam seus melhores amigos, Hermione só conseguiu ver a capa de Harry farfalhando atrás dele, tanto ele quanto Rony tinham uma expressão vitoriosa. Ela não sabia o que eles tinham feito, mas com certeza, se fosse pega ali, logo por onde eles tinham passado, seria uma das principais acusadas.

Ah, eu mato eles! Pensou a garota, raivosa.

- Eu pego vocês seus pestes. - Hermione ouviu Filch dizer. Desfez a postura autoritária e põe-se a correr, o mais rápido que conseguia.

- A passagem! - indicou Harry, ofegante.

Hermione e Rony passaram logo depois dele.

Hermione com a mão no peito respirando com dificuldade, mas um sorriso de alívio. Rony estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos, puxando ar, mas também aliviado por não ter sido pego e Harry encostado na parede, a mão na cabeça, ele foi escorregando até o chão, para se sentar, não tinha forças.

- Eu...mato...vocês... dois...quando recuperar o fôlego! Podem crer! - Ameaçou Hermione.

- Ah, Hermione, por favor, sai dessa! O que seria de você sem nós dois colocando você em encrenca?! - Perguntou Rony, sorridente.

- Com certeza, eu seria uma pessoa melhor!

- Duvido...Você seria extremamente normal, e isso pode ser um tédio, acredite! - Falou Harry.

Hermione se calou, depois que tinha conhecido os prazeres daquela vida de aventuras seria difícil imaginar-se longe deles.

- Agora, onde estamos? - Perguntou Hermione olhando para os lados, tentando situar-se e mudar de assunto.

- Não sei...

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Não estou com o mapa do maroto...

- Ah, que maravilha! Vem, vamos procurar outra saída! Se formos por aí o Filch vai nos encontrar...

Eles passaram a andar um ao lado do outro, juntos, a varinha em punho. Escutava-se somente seus passos e suas respirações...

- Como agora. - Disse Hermione ainda pensando em seu devaneio quando sentiu alguém a parar. Era Harry. Assim que viraram no corredor deram de cara com uma fileira de pessoas, pelo menos vinte em cada lado do corredor, impossível de reconhecer seus rostos por causa da má iluminação que os ocultava. Era como se estivessem esperando-os.

- Estão aguardando vocês. - Foi a única coisa que ouviram.

Motivados pela curiosidade, continuaram seguindo em frente, as pessoas abrindo caminho.

Pararam a porta, Harry olhou para os 'colegas' em confirmação se deveria ou não abrir.

Não se sentia seguro ali, tinha várias perguntas e nenhuma resposta, mas não iria vacilar. Harry voltou a encarar a porta, Hermione e Rony estavam logo atrás dele, as varinhas sempre a mão para emergências de última hora. Seja lá quem os estivesse esperando-os, eles saberiam.

Sem mais demora, sua mão direita envolveu a maçaneta prata, um frio percorrendo a sua espinha, Harry abriu a porta com brutalidade, sem se importar com o peso ou qualquer outra coisa, sua outra mão apertando a varinha.

- Mais que droga! - Ouviu Rony gritar colocando as mãos nos olhos e deixando a varinha no chão, todos os três tinham sido obrigados a esquecer sobre defesa e então proteger os olhos da claridade. Seus olhos que antes estavam acostumados ao corredor abafado e mau-iluminado agora brilhavam por causas das lágrimas, o aposento em que se encontravam agora era amplo, com grande circulação de ar, e estava banhado por raios solares.

- Eu falei que isso ia deixar alguém cego! - Disse uma voz familiar.

- Mas o que...? - Rony calou-se, a imagem das pessoas a sua frente desfocadas, os olhos lagrimejando.

Hermione parara de tentar proteger os olhos, estava apurando os ouvidos para tentar reconhecer as vozes, já as tinha ouvido. Mais atenta a cada movimento, teve a impressão de que alguém corria pela a sala, sua impressão foi confirmada quando o lugar começou a ficar mais escuro, a pessoa que corria estava fechando as persianas, a claridade não era mais problema.

- Melhor assim, não é mesmo? - Hermione abriu os olhos, e deparou com o dono, ou melhor, dona da mesma voz que fizera uma reclamação anteriormente. Era Tonks.

Diferente do resto do andar, o cômodo era grande o suficiente para acomodar sem problemas pelo menos 50 pessoas, provavelmente, pensou Hermione, uma das salas que eram usadas anos atrás para reuniões entre o Ministro e os chefes de departamento. As paredes eram em um tom bege, o chão com ladrilhos brancos, e como Hermione já esperava, uma mesa de madeira bem cuidada de reuniões ao centro, em volta desta, 20 pessoas ou um pouco mais sentadas, em um mistura de rostos marcados pelo cansaço e preocupações e outros levemente encantados pela presença de Harry.

Hermione passou os olhos pela mesa rapidamente tentando achar rostos conhecidos, entre eles Snape, Remo, Tonks e é claro, Dumbledore, os outros membros Hermione não conhecia, afinal, estava há muito tempo fora da organização para saber exatamente qual o papel de cada ali dentro ou qualquer outra informação.

O diretor sorriu para eles, observando cuidadosamente a surpresa de Hermione e os outros.

- Tiveram alguma dificuldade para nos achar? - Ele perguntou, seu semblante sereno começava a causar ódio em Hermione como Harry a dissera uma vez, era irritante a forma de como o mundo poderia estar caindo sobre suas cabeças e Dumbledore manter-se sério, como se nada fosse somente um pesadelo que iria, em breve, terminar.

- Er... O que vocês... aqui... Porque? - Perguntou Rony, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Sente-se, Weasley, Granger, Potter. - Snape continuava o mesmo, frio e calculista. Pensou Hermione, relembrando-se do professor e de sua experiência depois de uma longa 'conversa' com ele, a qual Snape fez questão de julgá-la, atormentá-la.

Hermione piscou os olhos mais de uma vez, tentando ter certeza de que aquilo não era mais que um sonho ruim, e que aquela luz que antes a atingira tão fortemente não era mais do que os primeiros raios de seu invadindo seu quarto grande e confortável.

- Faz tempo desde nossa última conversa, não é mesmo senhorita Granger? Mas continua muito bem, a propósito, fiquei sabendo que é a melhor do seu setor. - O professor falava com ela, calmamente.

Hermione pensou na possibilidade do professor estar caduco, como os jornais costumam a dizer, como ele podia falar com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido? Alvo Dumbledore chegara ao seu fim como estavam nas manchetes do Profeta Diário?

-Er... Eu vou levando. - Respondeu o mais brevemente possível, sem poder conter sua pergunta, começou - Mas o que eu ...?

- Acho que ainda há muito a ser esclarecido não? Principalmente o porquê de estar aqui. - Hermione assentiu, atenta a cada entonação usada pelo professor.

Dumbledore indicou os três lugares a sua frente para que sentassem, Harry e Rony passaram por Hermione, e sentando-se lado a lado nas cadeiras. No entanto, a morena continuava calada, olhando para as pessoas na mesa. Era tão difícil perceberem o que aquilo estava causando a ela?

Há anos, depois que fora expulsa da Ordem jurara para si mesma que tentaria reconstruir sua vida, ter seu trabalho, uma vida onde não dependesse somente de Harry e Rony para sobreviver, para se sentir segura e finalmente poder achar uma cura para livrar-se daquele circulo vicioso no qual se manterá por tanto tempo, e pode acreditar, mesmo sendo somente por breve segundos que se livrá-la de tudo aquilo, que estava pronta para seguir em frente, e então, viu os rostos de Harry e Rony, um pouco mais velhos do que se lembrava, abismados olhando-a, e ela sentiu como se caísse novamente no abismo que a pouco se encontrara, abismo do qual passara tanto tempo tentando sair.

Deus sabia como tinha tentando reconstruir a sua vida, os tormentos tinham diminuído, as lembranças não tinham sido apagadas, nunca conseguiria fazer isso, mas sim guardadas em uma caixa em seu coração, seu trabalho a manterá ocupada tempo o suficiente para que suas feridas cicatrizassem, mas agora tudo isso estava de volta, todas as lembranças, a saudade, o medo, a dor...

Fechou os olhos com força, porque tinham que ser tão injustos? Ninguém era capaz de ver o que aquilo estava causando? Era possível que a achassem tão forte que não vissem que estava sofrendo, chorando por dentro?

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar para poder achar uma explicação - se é que ela existia - para tudo aquilo, talvez, Rony e Harry como membros da Ordem soubessem de alguma coisa que estava sendo omitido dela, mas o que ela, Hermione, estava fazendo ali? Haveria de ser um erro. A pessoa mais improvável para estar naquela sala com certeza era ela. Fazia anos que estava fora da Ordem, ou melhor, que fora expulsa, porque tratar de assuntos que não cabiam a ela?

- Granger? Algum problema? - Mais uma vez Snape falava com ela.

Hermione parou para olhá-lo, o ódio que guardara por ele voltando a queimar em seu peito.

Passara anos na escola agüentando-o, ouvindo ofensas sempre calada, talvez fosse por isso que ninguém a ouvira quando tentava explicar o porque de sua traição, colocara as pessoas em primeiro plano, deixando-se pisar, aceitando coisas que muitas vezes não lhe agradava.

Pensou em abaixar a cabeça, e diminuir o tom de voz, assim como fizera, mas agora, Snape não era mais seu professor, nada o devia.

- Não, caro Snape, melhor do que nunca agora que o vi para ser sincera - Hermione enfatizou no "caro" sua voz estava um pouco trêmula,mas o tom frio conseguiu se sobressair. Ela continuou encarando-o esperando para que ele aceitasse o desafio, mas Snape só fez questão de levantar a sobrancelha e deixá-la de lado, o que foi uma pena, pensou Hermione, pois havia muitas coisas que precisavam ser ditas ele. Queria deixar esvair toda a frustração, dor, ódio.

Sentou na cadeira ao lado de Rony, tentava manter o máximo possível a postura fria e forte, mesmo que seu peito doesse e sua cabeça mandando-a sair dali.

- Há alguns dias atrás vocês foram encarregados de achar maneiras de como capturar o máximo possível de comensais, afinal, precisamos enfraquecer Voldemort o mais rápido possível, usando as informações de Aurores infiltrados lá para nosso favor, mas há alguns fatos que foram...- Professor fez uma pausa, encontrando a melhor palavra. - Omitidos de vocês.

- Se o senhor não se importa de pular essa parte e me dizer o que exatamente foi omitido, eu ficaria grata, afinal, toda a parte que diz respeito que eu devo ajudar um nova "equipe" que nem ao menos é do um setor e outros pegam o meu trabalho, eu já sei.

- Hermione, calma. - Hermione parou de falar, quando Harry colocou sua mão sobre a da morena. Hermione queria sorrir, ou pelo menos tentar entender, mas ficou estática. Era assim que vire e mexe Harry fazia, quando estava ou muito preocupada com os N.O.M.s ou quando o trabalho era cansativo.

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Queria relembrar de como fora a última vez que tinham trocado demonstrações de carinho, de como suas pernas ficavam bambas, seu coração acelerado e como todos os problemas eram amenizados quando ela o tinha perto. Ela fechou os olhos, triste, quando Harry retirou sua mão de perto dela e endireitou-se em seu lugar, abismado com sua reação, novamente a doce sensação de ser amada tinha passado deixado um buraco, um vazio.

Remo pigarreou, vendo que Harry estava constrangido e confuso e assim como Hermione esquecera-se do que estava acontecendo, do verdadeiro motivo de estarem ali.

- Bem, não foi bem assim, Hermione. Nós realmente precisávamos de vocês juntos. - Tonks tentou explicar.

- Há algo de muito errado. Os Comensais estão em um número cada vez maior, precisamos combatê-los, mas isso vai ficar por conta dos outros aurores. O papel de vocês é bem mais importante. - Lupin estava sendo cauteloso, podiam sentir, falando pausadamente, escolhendo muito bem as palavras.

"A profecia irá se cumprir, e não há mais como adiar uma batalha. Voldemort vem trabalhando incansavelmente, todos esses anos para achar todas as melhores maneiras de vencer. É claro que também fazemos nossas pesquisas, e até então não encontramos uma resposta.''

- Mas em todos esses anos, meus conhecimento aumentaram...

- Sim, Harry, mas vocês vão agora passar por testes. - Disse Lupin.

- Porque? Não podemos perder tempo!

Hermione ia protestar, como Harry podia ser tão cabeça dura? Como poderia achar que proteger sua vida era uma perda de tempo?! Rony também parecia revoltado com as atitudes, mas continuou em silêncio, observando.

- Foi montado por alguns membros da Ordem um relatório, sobre cada estratégia usada pelos Comensais para liquidar nossos aurores, diminuir nossas forças. O número de aurores mortos aumenta consideravelmente a cada semana e precisamos antes de mandar aurores e vocês para lá, de um ótimo plano, para termos certeza ou pelo menos quase isso. - corrigiu-se Remo rapidamente - Que os perigos não são tantos, que não seremos pegos desprevenidos.

- Infelizmente, os grupos montados até agora não têm obtido muito sucesso com o treinamento, e isso está dificultando tudo, é claro. Assim que a possibilidade de Você-Sabe-Quem estar vivo estava fora de cogito, os Aurores não passavam treinamentos avançados, não houve melhoramento algum mesmo sabendo que eles não eram 100. O ministro não quis arriscar-se fazendo isso, pois chamaria atenção da imprensa que iria voltar a questionar se Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava realmente morto e isso causaria muitos problemas ao seu prestigio, que sejamos sincero, hoje não é lá essas coisas. - Disse Tonks.

- Só me expliquem qual é o nosso papel, certo? - Pediu Rony, ele já sabia, assim como toda a população dos acontecimentos bombásticos.

- Se manterem vivos até o final do treinamento, nada de heroísmo, controlem seus instintos e impulsos, SE conseguirem terminar com tudo, no dia do ataque poderão ter uma vida normal. Só por favor, mantenham-se vivos, essa é a tarefa de vocês. Era Henry Grant, o responsável pelo Quartel dos Aurores.

Rony sentiu seu estômago remexer-se desconfortavelmente, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa. Estava esperando por ação, a ação que não tinha há anos, e sabia o que isso poderia significar. Ele estava agora, de volta a ativa.


	5. Algo para relembrar

**N/A:** Bem, desculpa pela demora, sei que demorei e muuuito (meses na verdade) com esse capítulo, mas eu aproveitei para organizar algumas coisinhas, reeditei algumas coisas nessa fic, estudei pras provas - que infelizmente ainda não terminaram - logo logo vou poder ficar em paz novamente!

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga e também beta reader, Dani Watson, que tem me agüentado muito e me ajudou pacas! Brigada por tudo, moça! Te adoro, viu?!**

_No último capítulo..._

_- Só me expliquem qual é o nosso papel, certo? - Pediu Rony, ele já sabia, assim como toda a população dos acontecimentos bombásticos._

_- Se manterem vivos, SE conseguirem terminar com tudo, no dia do ataque poderão ter uma vida normal. Só por favor, mantenham-se vivos, essa é a tarefa de vocês. Era Henry Grant, o responsável pelo Quartel dos Aurores._

_Rony sentiu seu estômago remexer-se desconfortavelmente, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa. Estava esperando por ação, a ação que não tinha há anos, e sabia o que isso poderia significar, mas estava somente de volta a ativa._

**Capítulo V - Algo para lembrar**

Hermione ficou alguns minutos olhando para o homem a sua frente, que continuava a falar, suas palavras não fazendo o menor sentido para ela.

- Não são obrigados a aceitar. - Disse o Auror, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento de companheirismo com relação a eles. Hermione aprendera que, em um trabalho como aqueles é preciso ter, além de muita coragem, sangue frio o suficiente como na medicina, para poder separar sentimentos de trabalho, mesmo que isso lhe fizesse parecer desumano diante dos outros e pelo o que podia perceber, Frank tivera muito tempo para treinar isso, algo que ela jamais conseguiu fazer... - É bom que, - acrescentou ele - pensem antes de nos dar qualquer resposta precipitada, acho que até amanhã é o suficiente.

Rony levantou a cabeça rapidamente, estarrecido - Um dia? - repetiu como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira.

- 24 horas não são suficientes para o senhor?

- Não sei se percebeu, mas é das nossas vidas que vocês estão falando, e sim, 24 horas não são o suficiente pra mim... Não é um jogo de Quadribol ou qualquer outra coisa fútil para se decidir assim. - Rony respondeu o tom vermelho voltando ao seu rosto rapidamente.

Frank deu alguns passos à frente, ficando cara a cara com Rony, seus olhos pegando fogo. Ele pigarreou, e então o mais friamente que pode continuou:

- Não podemos dar-lhe mais que isso, senhor Weasley. E como disse a principio, não tem que aceitar, e além do mais, caso se esqueceu, 24 horas podem significar a morte de outras pessoas, de centenas dela. Pode lhe parecer muito pouco, mas faz toda uma diferença. E acho que seria bom ler novamente seu juramento, talvez, o ajude a tomar uma decisão. Pode não parecer, mas tenho família e sentimentos, sei que caso não tenham família pretendem ter algum um dia, e isso será para o bem deles...

E quem vai espalhar os genes de Ronald Weasley nesse mundo se eu morrer? Se eu morro, não tem família, o que me diz sobre isso? Pensou Rony ainda fuzilando o homem com o olhar, a raiva queimando em seu coração.

Hermione voltou a abaixar a cabeça, sentindo como se uma pedra de gelo descesse por sua garganta, queimando-a. Concentrando-se nas mãos tremulas que apertavam com força seus próprios joelhos, ela podia sentir algumas lágrimas de dor se formando em seus olhos, quando mais tentava conte-las mais aumentavam, fazendo sua visão ficar embaçada contribuindo para que se deixar levar pelo momento, pelo sentimento que parecia arrancar-lhe o ar, a vida...

_Eu **não** tenho família_, ela pensou amargurada. Os borrões trocados por sua própria imagem, saída de um filme em preto e branco, parada no meio de um cemitério que formava se pouco a pouco em sua mente. O lugar era, apesar de tudo, bonito mas a melancolia era arrastada, assim como as folhas secas que enchiam o lugar, pelo vento. O gramado era bem cuidado, seus vários tons de verde formando um longo tapete que faziam com que seus pés afundassem enquanto caminhava sobre ele.

Sua caminhada parecia interminável, suas narinas invadidas pelo cheiro das flores e grama molhada lhe deixavam um pouco sonolenta, mas ela continuava seguindo com um semblantetriste e cansado até uma lápide simbólica, sua ultima homenagem a seus pais. Em grandes letras pretas no cimento lia-se claramente "A Jane e Antonny Granger, que foram o exemplo vivo da mais pura bravura. Àqueles que nos ensinaram a aproveitar cada minuto como se fosse o ultimo, prestamos aqui uma última homenagem, desejando que encontrem a paz eterna que por tanto tempo procuraram. Hermione J. Granger e amigos.

Aquilo fora a peça que faltava para conscientizar Hermione do que realmente acontecera. Mais uma prova de que eles jamais voltariam, nunca mais....

Dissolvendo em sua mente aquela triste cena, seguiu um rápido flash deixando a antiga lembrança para trás, e trazendo a Hermione uma memória que por tanto tempo tentara esquecer agora um pouco mais clara que todas as outras, a mais triste e mais nítida lembrança que possuía...

_Ajoelhada no chão do quarto, com a cabeça baixa estava uma Hermione um pouco mais nova e chorosa, seus lábios se mexendo sem parar, repetindo, incansavelmente uma mesma palavra, 'desculpa'. Mais a frente um Rony furioso, gritava sem parar, seus gritos enchiam os quartos abafando o pedido de desculpa e os soluços dados pela mulher. Esquecido ao seu lado, Harry estava quieto e cabisbaixo, nada dissera, nem sequer um lágrima ou grito, somente pensamentos melancólicos, alguns raivosos, em tentativa de encontrar uma solução, tomar uma decisão, a qual poderia mudar muitas vidas, entre elas, a da mulher no chão._

_na imensidão verde dos olhos de Harry, ela podia ver o transtorno, a infelicidade e pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos sabia que nada podia fazer, não podia consolá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, agora encontrava-se na posição que jamais pensou que poderia ter, a causadora de tudo aquilo. Começou então, a perder-se em si mesma, a perder uma batalha que tratava consigo mesma, odiando cada pedaço de seu ser, por chegar a ponto de magoá-lo. _

_Enquanto, no coração de Harry, uma barreira começava a se formar, barreira que o separava do mundo e de todos, protegido de não ser mais magoado, e também de amar verdadeiramente, era seu escudo contra dor e sua perdição. Harry estava mais uma vez, guardando tudo para si mesmo, no mais profundo silêncio. Silêncio que só ajudava Hermione a desesperar-se._

_Um barulho de porta se fechando com brutalidade fez com que o copo de água que estava a pouco na pontinha da cabeceira tremesse, caindo no chão e quebrando-se um pouco antes do impacto, assustando Hermione. Estavam ali agora, somente Harry e ela._

_- Harry... - Ela disse em um sussurro chamando-o - eu não tinha intenção de machucá-lo, jamais. Eu precisava fazer isso, eu precisava dos meus pais, você faria o mesmo, você sabe disso. Eu não queria... _

_- Você não queria ter o mesmo destino que eu tive, e eu entendo. Mas por que não me contou? Eu só queria entender isso... por quê? Pensou que não te ajudaria, ou o que, Hermione?_

_- Não era certo eu te deixar preocupado, todos esses anos você carrega o mundo nas costas, seria egoísta da minha parte te dar mais uma coisa para se preocupar._

_- Não seja burra, a quem tenta enganar? Você sabe que uma relação se defini nisto, dividir os problemas, felicidades, retirar a máscara mesmo que signifique ser franco e sair da vida de mistérios. Talvez tenha sido o melhor, afinal, que tipo de mulher é você? Que tipo de mulher consegue subir ao altar, jurar ser fiel enquanto engana o idiota que faria qualquer coisa por ela? - Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela, chorando de raiva, e segurou fortemente Hermione próxima dele, próxima o suficiente para beijá-la, mas queria que ela visse cada lágrima de que ele derramava por ela, não eram as primeiras, mas seriam as últimas. Com uma brutalidade incrível, ele a levantou do chão, segurando seus pulsos, onde começavam a surgir marcas roxas. Ele sabia que a estava machucando, mas queria, a qualquer custo, que ela sentisse na própria pele a dor que ela o estava causando, a dor que tanto o consumia. No entanto, se ele estava atingindo seu objetivo ou não, Harry não tinha certeza, Hermione não protestava nem nada continuando a encarar, timidamente, os olhos verdes._

_Se aquilo pudesse fazer com que a dor dele se extinguisse, pensou mordendo os lábios, seus pulsos queimando, que ele a matasse ali, naquele momento, de tudo faria para que se remedisse perante os olhos verde-esmeralda._

_- Você não é digna desse anel. - Ele disse retirando rapidamente do dedo da dela o anel de noivado que a dera. Aquele tinha sido anel de sua mãe, e ele o dera a Hermione por achá-la importante, por confiar tão cegamente nela e o que ela o fizera? Arruinara seu mundo, pisara em seu coração. Harry a soltou, empurrando-a em direção da cama, não se contendo Hermione gritou por medo e dor por causa do impacto de seu corpo contra o chão. - Quando eu te pedi em casamento você já estava ao lado de Voldemort? - Ele perguntou olhando para o anel em suas mãos, seu tom de voz tinha mudado drasticamente, simulando uma falsa tranqüilidade. Ele estava frio como gelo, ela pensou._

_- Eu não estou e não estava ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. - Hermione fez questão de pronunciar-se._

_- Até o chama como um deles. - Harry disse, os olhos desviando do anel de ouro e parando em Hermione, olhando-a fixamente como se ela fosse algo desprezível. - Me responda, Granger! _

_- Sim. Eu já estava... - Hermione negou-se a continuar._

_Harry gargalhou, assustando a morena._

_- COMO EU FUI TÃO BURRO? - Ele gritou, seu punho fechado indo ao encontro do espelho do lado de fora da porta do guarda-roupa. - VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA GRANDE MENTIRA, HERMIONE GRANGER, TUDO NÃO PASSOU DISSO, NÃO FOI? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE FELIZ AO MEU LADO, E TUDO ERA UM GRANDE TEATRO PRA VOCÊ. VOCÊ PODE MENTIR PRA MIM, MESMO QUANDO EU ESTAVA SENDO SINCERO, MAIS SINCERO DO QUE EU ME LEMBRO TE TER SIDO COM RELAÇÃO AOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS A ALGUÉM! COMO PODE SER TÃO CRUEL? VOCÊ NÃO ME AMAVA NEM UM POUCO? O QUE EU TE FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO, HERMIONE? TODAS AS NOITES, TODOS OS BEIJOS, AS DECLARAÇÕES, O CASAMENTO, NADA MAIS QUE UMA RÁPIDA E DOCE ILUSÃO PRA MIM, E PRA VOCÊ UMA SIMPLES DIVERSÃO. - Ele gritou, toda a dor sendo descarregadas, as lágrimas agora percorrendo livremente o rosto pálido, Harry precisava mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos deixar o mundo de lado e suas responsabilidades e poder ser um simplesmente um homem desolado e magoado perante uma traição, sem precisar ficar controlando suas emoções ou esconder-se para chorar, deixando, finalmente, tudo o que o sufocava para trás._

_Harry deu alguns passos para trás esbarrando na escrivaninha. Ele respirou fundo tentando controlar-se enquanto as lagrimas corriam pelo rosto marcado por muitas batalhas e perdas, tendo fim na boca seca deixando-o sentir o gosto salgado da traição._

_- Harry, não! Claro que não. Eu te amo, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. - Hermione disse, sua voz ganhando um pouco mais de força._

_- Que tipo de amor é esse, Hermione?- Ele disse, secando as lágrimas rapidamente e passando a olhá-la. Como se sentisse os olhos dele recaindo sobre ela, Hermione levantou a cabeça em um movimento brusco lhe causando uma breve fisgada de dor, mas continuou olhando-o, sua visão desfocada por causa do choro incessante, o rosto de Harry entrando em foco segundos depois. _

_Pela primeira vez naquela noite não havia mais chamas de ódio queimando em seu olhar, pareciam que tinham sido apagadas, proporcionando uma visão triste àqueles que tinham conhecido um Harry cheio de vida, alegre. Ele carregava uma mistura de tristeza, cansaço e decepção no olhar._

"_Os olhos são a janela para a alma" Pensou Hermione._

_Para alguns aquela seria a hora certa para agir, mas para ela era um motivo para tremer dos pés a cabeça, desesperando-se em silencio. Harry tinha tomado uma decisão, e esta não o agradava, mas fora o caminho que ele escolhera e não voltaria atrás. _

_Harry abaixou a cabeça e olhou em direção do bolso, pegando uma pequena caixinha preta. Hermione pôde ver uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos._

_- Apesar de tudo,- a voz dele estava mais calma, ele estava usando todo seu autocontrole, a respiração estava, no entanto, um pouco alterada - eu não te desejo mal algum, espero que você jamais sinta o que eu estou sentindo, - Harry depositou o anel de ouro com uma pedra de diamante que há horas atrás refletia todo seu amor e felicidade ali, olhando-o mais uma vez e guardando-o definitivamente - e quem sabe, você possa encontrar a felicidade que não fui capaz de te dar. - Disse parando perto da porta, pensando se deveria ou não voltar a olhar a mulher ali presente._

_- Harry, por favor...Não faz isso... Por favor, não... - Ela pediu, levantando-se o mais rápido que suas pernas bambas pelo medo permitiam. Ele estava se despedindo, ela o estava perdendo pouco a pouco, era sua última chance, ou o impedia de ir agora ou jamais o teria de volta, simplesmente não podia deixar tudo o que tinham vivido morrer, fazer parte de uma página de um livro que agora teria que mudar para ter continuação. Era o primeiro adeus. _

_Antes que pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para alcançar o braço de Harry e fazê-lo ficar, ele tocou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, passando por ela em seguida, sem nem ao menos dar um último olhar ou pronunciar uma única palavra sequer._

_Hermione ficou ali, parada, tremendo incontrolavelmente sobre suas pernas que pareciam não mais fortes para suportar seu próprio peso. Sentia como se uma mão invisível, vinda de algum lugar escuro e frio, apertasse seu coração com as próprias mãos, e tentava sufocá-la, tirando-lhe o ar. Estava sendo envolta por um manto negro de medo, solidão..._

_Como previsto, suas pernas cederam e seus joelhos foram ao encontro do chão em um baque surdo. Hermione nem ao menos sentia a dor do impacto, havia uma dor maior que aquela, uma dor insuportável..._

_Perdera sua família, perdera seus amigos, perdera seu amor, restara somente sua vida, a que não tinha sentindo algum..._

_Ela fechou os olhos com força, pondo um fim as lágrimas, porque ninguém era capaz de acordá-la daquele pesadelo? De livrá-la do tormento? Não havia mais Harry e Hermione, não havia mais um trio, não haviam mais sonhos, ela estava sozinha...sozinha...Abandonada por todos, só tinha agora suas lembranças..._

- Hermione? - Chamou Rony discretamente enquanto Harry se virou para falar com Lupin. A mulher levantou os olhos avermelhados e o olhou, confusa. - Bem, acho que não tem motivo para eu perguntar se está tudo bem, obviamente não está... Você tava pensando em quê? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Nos meus pais. Mas já passou. - Ela fez questão de acrescentar, limpando as lágrimas e se arrumado na cadeira. - Você também não está bem.

- Eu tô ótimo. - Ele disse, tomando uma outra postura.

- Está pálido e suando. - Falou a mulher olhando para o rosto branco como papel por onde escorriam gotas de suor.

Rony fingiu não ouvir o que a morena falava, simplesmente desviou o olhar, e ficou pensativo, escolhendo as palavras.

- Vai aceitar fazer parte...bem...disso?

- Eu não sei... Vocês não me querem ao seu lado, e se eu for motivo de distração, não irei ajudar...Eu sei que não sou bem-vinda.

- Ninguém disse isso. - Acrescentou rapidamente.

- Você e Ha...Potter estão mais surpresos do que eu. Não sei quanto a você,mas ele não me quer aqui. Ele me odeia. - Ela disse triste olhando de esguelha para Harry, ele conversava rapidamente com Lupin, _provavelmente_, Hermione pensou, _falando no como eles estão bêbados de me mandar vir aqui_.

- Ele não te odeia. Ele só está magoado como eu estava...

Hermione pensou por um momento que tinha sido atingida por um raio, e olhou para Rony, procurando entender.

- Estava? Não está mais? - Ela perguntou, negava-se a encher de esperança, não era bom, só a deixava motivada a viver por um momento, e então, depois que o efeito passasse, desejaria morrer por todos os dias de sua vida.

- Tecnicamente sim. - Ele falou, voltando a ser o antigo Rony que conhecera em Hogwarts negando-se a entregar ouro facilmente. - Ainda não posso acreditar que não confiou em nós para dizer o que estava ocorrendo, mas tenho certeza que faria o mesmo se fosse a minha família ou você, ou Harry. Acho que fui um pouquinho idiota - acrescentou - não te deixei falar... ok, eu fui _muito_ idiota, eu sei.

Hermione parou analisando Rony, talvez, o "Roniquinho" não estivesse morto, só estivesse se escondendo atrás da postura de grande homem responsável.

- É bom ouvir isso. Saber que ainda tenho alguém com quem contar. - Ela disse, não certa de suas palavras, um lado de seu cérebro a fazia lembrar que aquilo fora somente um pedido de desculpa e não uma afirmação de que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

- Você sempre pode contar comigo. Eu estava de olho em você nos últimos anos, era só você precisar que estaríamos com você. - Ele disse gentilmente, colocando sua mão sobre a dela e apertando.

- Estaríamos?

- Oras, Harry está mais cabeça dura, não nego, e também não o conheço tão bem, mas pelo o que me lembro dele, ele não te deixaria sofrer. - Disse Rony sorrindo abertamente, isso arrancou um sorriso de Hermione. Era estranho sorrir e sentir-se tão bem depois de tanto tempo sendo sufocada, mas mesmo assim não se sentia completa, não era a mesma coisa. Era como tinham falado no dia em que se reencontraram, nada mais seria igual, seriam somente uma sombra, um rascunho mal feito do que tinham sido, e sempre pensariam em como teria sido se nada tivesse acontecido...

Ela virou a cabeça, fixando o olhar onde Remo e Harry conversavam, queria ser uma mosquinha pra saber o que tanto falavam, na verdade, queria saber mais do que aquilo. Se ao menos soubesse se Harry queria que ela fosse

com eles, ele parecia tão indecifrável, como se uma parede de vidro os separasse, que a impedia de saber o que ele queria, o que ele pensava.

Hermione precisava somente de uma palavra, de um gesto, de um sorriso, de um olhar que comprovasse o que seu coração dizia, e então iria, sem pensar duas vezes, com Harry para onde quer que fosse.

Algo dentro dela sabia que ele desejava que ela fosse, assim como ela queria ir e também, depois de passar tantos anos protegendo-o, indo com ele em suas aventuras além dos portões de Hogwarts, ela se sentia como uma protetora dele, uma guardiã, era como se fosse seu dever cuidar dele, saber se ele estava bem ou não. Protegê-lo era quase como uma obsessão para ela, desde que o conhecera esse sentimento até mesmo um pouco maternal tinha surgido, mas era mais que isso. Quem ama sempre tem essa mania boba de querer proteger o amado, Hermione costumava dizer que era algo bobo, ingênuo, porque chega um ponto em que não podemos mais proteger ninguém pois há o que seja maior do que nossa vontade, algo que vai além da lógica, a morte. Desta não se pode fugir, não se pode esconder.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos pela segunda vez aquele dia, Frank voltou a se ajeitar em sua cadeira depois de uma demorada conversa com Dumbledore e encarou os presentes, assim que obteve a atenção desejada, ele indicou com a cabeça Dumbledore.

- Acho que seria melhor para todos, principalmente para vocês se não fossem pra casa hoje. Temos um lugar onde podem ficar, é mais seguro. - Disse o diretor, a voz rouca ecoando pela sala.

Ele estava mais cansado do que o de costume, através dos óculos de meia lua podia-se ver claramente as olheiras. Dumbledore não tinha mais aquele mesmo brilho no olhar, pensou Hermione, ele estava se apagando assim como a vida de Dumbledore ia se esvaindo...

- Eu prefiro não ir... - Disse Rony apressadamente. Aquilo provavelmente fazia parte do plano deles para que o trio continuasse vivo. Tinha muito no que pensar por apenas 24 horas, ficar preso em um lugar onde os problemas o cercavam, não seria bom, assim ele estaria louco antes que amanhecesse, mas não tinha como fugir disso e Ron confirmou isso assim que Frank se manifestou, curto e grosso:

- Não encare como um pedido, sr. Weasley, é uma ordem. - O homem desviou o olhar do ruivo, o qual tinha as orelhas pegando fogo e consultou o relógio de pulso. - Está na nossa hora. Dumbledore é melhor irmos, daqui a pouco a imprensa vai lotar este lugar se souber que você está aqui... - Disse o homem saindo a frente com um grupo de pessoas, os supostos 'novos membros' como Hermione pensara mais cedo.

A imprensa vinha cercando Dumbledore e o Ministério fazia algum tempo. Todos eram questionados, não havia mais autoridade para controlar o mundo bruxo.

Muitos desistiam de seus trabalhos e iam esconder-se no lugar que parecesse mais seguro e a população tentava fazer o mesmo, misturando-se com trouxas, indo para os lugares mais improváveis possíveis, todos os dois lados tinham algo em comum, só em pensar em Voldemort e na Era de Terror causada por ele, arrepiavam-se, temendo a morte. Até o próprio ministro tinha se afastado do cargo por "motivos de saúde" enquanto toda a carga ia para Dumbledore e outros membros respeitados da sociedade.

O caos era total.

Os únicos que estavam na mais profunda calma eram Comensais e Voldemort. Outros países já tinham declarado alerta vermelho e recusavam qualquer tipo de ajuda a Dumbledore, foram poucos aqueles que aceitaram mandar Aurores, mas o pouco era muito pouco.

Era estranho como não conseguiam ver que se aliando a Dumbledore e outros agora, tinham mais chances de vencer, mas não, recusavam-se afirmando que se uma vez não tinham conseguido se livrar de Voldemort por conta própria e precisado de uma 'cobaia', - um apelido carinhoso que tinha substituído o "menino-que-sobreviveu" - não conseguiriam agora e nunca e, por isso mesmo, era melhor manter seus Aurores em suas terras para defendê-las e morrer nelas em vez de mandá-los para uma batalha já perdida.

- M#$ de imprensa! - Murmurou Tonks, colocando a capa de Auror sobre a jeans rasgada e a blusa branca e pegando a varinha, seguindo na frente do grupo atrás dela, seu cabelo amarelo destacando-a dos demais.

- Não esqueçam: não são obrigados a fazer nada que não queiram, mas contamos com vocês, são os únicos aurores vivos - Rony gemeu - que já chegaram perto o suficiente de Voldemort, até mesmo quando eram apenas três estudantes do primeiro ano. - Disse Dumbledore, parado a porta, atrás dele estavam Remo com suas roupas surradas, totalmente desarrumado, seguido por Tonks, Snape, - este já no corredor, prestava atenção em tudo e em todos - e Minerva que assumira o "cargo" de Hermione e buscava táticas além de fazer anotações diárias sobre tudo o que acontecia. A professora agora era movida a poções depois de alguns ataques perdera parte dos movimentos, mesmo assim, ela demonstrava grande desejo de viver, diferente de Hermione que freqüentemente podia aos céus para morrer.

Dumbledore deu alguns passos à frente e estendeu a mão com um pedaço de pergaminho para Hermione, um pequeno sorriso formando-se no canto da boca. O professor podia ter perdido a força para andar rapidamente pelos corredores, e até mesmo a de falar com a mesma firmeza como antes, menos o sorriso, para este ele ainda tinha um pouco de força.

- É o endereço do lugar onde podem ficar, aconselho a irem juntos, por segurança. - Ele disse dando um último olhar de despedida e saindo porta a fora com os outros.

- Acho que esse trabalho vai demorar mais do que esperávamos. - Comentou Rony indo até a cadeira onde Hermione estava e espiando por cima dos ombros da morena o endereço. - Você tem idéia de onde fica isso?

- Nenhuma. Mas podemos achar talvez em um mapa, aqui tem mais ou menos uma indicação de onde podemos nos localizar, deve servir pra alguma coisa... - Ela disse muito vagamente, sabendo que os olhos de Harry estavam sobre eles.

- Vocês não precisam aceitar, não precisam ir. Na verdade, me dê isso. - Disse Harry levantando-se bruscamente e indo parar na frente de Hermione, a mão estendida esperando o pedaço de papel.

- Você não ouviu? Ordens, não um pedido... - Lembrou Rony.

- Se é por minha causa, a viagem acaba por aqui. Cada um aqui tem a sua vida, suas coisas para se preocupar. Eu entendo que você, Rony, ache que tem que ir por algo como consideração ou porque um dia fomos amigos - disse Harry muito calmamente, como se Hermione não estivesse ali. Tanto ela como Rony pareciam que estavam sendo esbofeteados. Harry tinha uma facilidade para falar, como se tivesse há tempos decorando seu texto. - Somos velhos demais pra não sabermos nos cuidar sozinhos e...

- E você é extremamente pretensioso por pensar que eu poderia ir exclusivamente por sua causa. Acertei? - Perguntou Rony pondo-se na frente de Hermione, ficando assim cara a cara com Harry.

Hermione sabia que eles só tinham começado com uma briga daquelas uma única vez e ela se lembrava claramente que o motivo fora uma garota, só anos depois ela chegou a saber que a tal garota era ela e isso a deixou profundamente irritada e se sentira culpada pois os dois tinham passado quase 3 dias com os olhos roxos, marcas de chutes e socos por todo o corpo, sem falar dos narizes quebrados, é claro que estes tinham sido curados rapidamente por Madame Pomfrey.

Na época Rony tinha uma vantagem, era mais alto que Harry, mas agora, analisou Hermione afastando-se um pouco dos dois e observando-os um pouco de longe, eles eram da mesma altura, Rony talvez fosse um pouco mais forte, mas Harry era mais ágil. Só de pensar na possibilidade dos dois brigando já podia sentir suas pernas bambas, e sabia que teria que interferir caso eles não chegassem a um acordo, como verdadeiros homens e não moleques. Uma onda de medo invadiu seu peito quando deu mais atenção aos olhos verdes de Harry faiscando de raiva assim como os azuis de Rony, iria começar, mais uma vez, uma serie de palavras cruéis, maldosas...

- Há mais do que a sua vidinha em jogo, tem a vida dos meus futuros filhos, dos meus irmãos, dos meus amigos, envolvidas nisso. Depende do sucesso dessa "missão" a vida deles e se eu puder ajudar,eu irei fazer isso e mesmo que fosse por "consideração" como você disse, não seria você que me impediria porque a vida é minha e você fez questão de não fazer parte dela há muito tempo. - disse Rony estridente, os punhos fechados com força.

Harry tinha ficado um pouco abalado com as coisas ditas por Rony mas não houvera nenhuma mudança na sua expressão, ele continuava posto na frente de Rony, encarando-o, esperando por mais uma chance de atacar.

- Será que vocês podem parar? Temos muito tempo para resolver nossos problemas quando isso acabar. Terminar o trabalho para não nos vermos mais, lembram-se? - Perguntou Hermione afastando Harry e Rony rapidamente e colocando o endereço no bolso da capa e começou a empurrá-los para fora da sala.

- E você? - Perguntou Harry, malicioso não deixando que ela continuasse a guiá-lo. - O que você pretende aceitando? Se fazer de 'a santa' pra ver se todos esquecem do que você fez? Da traidora que você é?

- O seu problema é com o Rony, não comigo, por isso pode parando por aqui. Nada que venha de você vai me fazer tirar do sério.

- Ora, eu acho simplesmente muito estranho. Você não foi capaz de arriscar a sua preciosa vida há três anos atrás e agora você pode? - Harry perguntou, um sorriso formando em seu rosto.

Hermione pensou em virar-se e encará-lo, mas não valia a pena, bastava ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras para machucar-se, olhá-lo nos olhos e ver o ódio queimando iria piorar a situação.

-Eu não tenho nada a perder indo, se é isso que queria ouvir. Eu posso ser uma traidora, - ela disse pausadamente, em um tom ameaçador - mas felizmente, não virei essa pessoa rancorosa que desconta sua raiva em tudo e em todos, sem se importar se está machucando os outros ou não. Na verdade, é o que você melhor sabe fazer ultimamente, não é? Espero vocês no estacionamento... ou preferem aparatar e chamar a atenção das pessoas? - Sem nem esperar resposta, Hermione saiu da sala, em passos rápidos e largos, Harry e Rony olhando para a porta aberta, puderam ouvir os passos de Hermione se afastando.

- Acho que alguém aqui está na hora de parar com o jogo e começar a pensar... E sabe, também é bom que comece a pedir desculpas. - Disse Rony friamente, saindo do cômodo.

Harry deixou seus ombros caírem, desanimado. Porque sempre as coisas que fazia saiam erradas? Será que eles eram tão idiotas para não perceberem que o que estava fazendo era pra protegê-los?

Na verdade, precisava deles, sabia disso, não conseguiria sem eles, mas não podia ser tão egoísta e fazer com que eles pagassem por seus erros... não podia... Voldemort era sua responsabilidade e não a deles. Ele morreria para proteger Hermione e Rony, mesmo que tivesse que machucar o amigo, sim, ele ainda considerava Rony como um amigo, talvez mais que isso, um irmão, e Hermione continuava sendo a mulher pela qual tinha se apaixonado.

Era duro ter que se comportar daquela forma rude e má enquanto queria abraçá-la, tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez, sentir o toque, o beijo, o cheiro. Queria que pudessem se sentar os três juntos, em frente a uma lareira com Hermione deitada com a cabeça em seu peito como fizera tantas vezes antes, enquanto Harry acariciava os cabelos lanzudos da garota, embriagado pelo aroma afrodisíaco dela, e Rony sentado perto deles mesmo que fosse somente pra fazer caretas de nojo, demonstrando o quão irritante era aquela cena de pombinhos apaixonados, mas no fundo o casal sabia que ele gostava de ver os dois juntos e felizes. Eram assim que passavam algumas noites, juntos até o amanhecer, com canecas de chocolate e doces por todo o lado, rindo e se divertindo, esquecendo o mundo que os esperava, eram somente eles, os três amigos inseparáveis e mais nada.

Se preciso, iria levar tudo até as últimas conseqüências se isso fosse a garantia de que Hermione e Rony ficariam bem, mesmo que eles o odiassem ou nunca chegassem a saber do que fizera e estava fazendo.

Estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Hermione fizera e um dia e a julgara como uma traidora, mudando somente algumas partes da história, mas de alguma forma era uma traição. Uma traição que se dava ao mesmo motivo: querer proteger quem se ama, mesmo que seja preciso esquecer de si próprio e mentir para todos. Harry tornara-se um enigma, para ele mesmo e para todos, uma contradição de sentimentos em um só ser incrivelmente difícil de entender.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco da janela e afastou a persiana, tentando ver o movimento na rua. Uma Hermione triste e emburrada se destacava na multidão. O cabelo castanho escuro ondulado ao vento, balançando graciosamente, e deixando com que seu rosto branco, com algumas sardas quase que invisíveis sobre o nariz fossem vistos mais claramente. Feições finas davam um ar de uma linda boneca de porcelana que ganhara vida... Harry deixou seus olhos recaírem-se sobre o que ela segurava contra o corpo, depois de olhar com mais atenção viu que era um bolsa preta. Hermione passava de cabeça baixa por aqueles que estavam em seu caminho para esconder as lágrimas. Ela _sempre faz isso_, pensou Harry, enquanto ela puxava a capa mais perto do corpo por causa do vento frio, o mesmo que fazia com que os lábios avermelhados ficassem ressecados.

Harry sabia como era cada pedacinho do corpo de Hermione, podia até mesmo saber o que os olhos dela transmitiam, uma grande tristeza misturada com ódio, ele a vira assim por tanto tempo naquelas últimas horas, que era capaz de formá-la, com todos os detalhes, na sua mente. Estava reparando em tudo, em cada passo, sorriso, olhar dados por ela, sempre tomando o cuidado para que ela não o visse, não queria iludi-la, não tinha mais nada para acontecer entre os dois. Ele só podia memorizá-la e guardá-la em sua mente como uma doce lembrança, e era isso que fazia. Escondia-se atrás de relatórios, e enquanto ninguém parecia olhar, ele passava a admirá-la de longe.

Alguns simples gestos dela eram capazes de tirar-lhe o ar, a maneira como colocava o cabelo para trás, de como sorria, de como chorava, nada era capaz de abalar a beleza dela... Observando cada curva da morena, estudando seu olhar, suas reações, o formato de sua boca, o formato dos teimosos cachos que de vez em quando apareciam nas pontas do cabelo, era somente assim que encontrava alivio. Tantas coisas dela para se lembrar, parecia tanto e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco. Quanto mais a estudava, quanto mais a afastava, mais a desejava...

Esperou alguns minutos na sala, sabia que Hermione e Rony - este aparecera tempo depois marchando para o estacionamento - não iriam sem ele, mas precisavam de um tempo sem vê-lo mesmo que fossem alguns breves minutos de paz e então, saiu do cômodo no qual fora deixado sozinho.

Para todos os efeitos a viagem transcorreu bem. Hermione no banco da frente dirigindo calmamente, Rony ao lado dela estudando um mapa da cidade, no banco do carona, e Harry atrás, deitado desconfortavelmente com o braço sobre os olhos. Trocavam algumas palavras às vezes, para saber a localização, ou para perguntar algo sobre o trânsito, mas nada além disso.

- É melhor mudarmos de roupas. Seria estranho se trouxas nos vissem todos com esse uniforme branco... - Disse Rony apontando para a roupa deles.

- Ok, eu vou parar o carro em algum lugar.

- Não precisa, ou vai dizer que não usa a varinha quando está dirigindo? - Perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Claro que não! É como usar celular - Rony franziu a testa, mas Hermione continuou - enquanto se dirige, pra você tudo bem que não está dirigindo, mas e pra mim? E tem, também, as pessoas na rua... arriscado demais. - Disse Hermione como a garotinha cê-dê-efe preocupada com as regras.

- Pára em qualquer lugar que está bom. - Falou Harry, a voz sonolenta, ele parecia ter dormido toda a viagem. Ninguém o culpava, afinal de contas, estavam há quase 1 hora dirigindo e isso quase os fez desistir de ir como trouxas e simplesmente aparatar, mas Hermione se recusara terminantemente em deixar seu carro abandonado.

Não demorou e Harry sentiu uma leve freada e o carro sendo desligado, e as pessoas no banco da frente começarem a sussurrarem feitiços, transfigurando suas roupas rapidamente. Ainda entre alguns bocejos ele se levantou, sentando-se no banco, os óculos tortos sobre o nariz.

Harry parou olhando para frente, e viu a rua deserta. Levantando os olhos para o espelho do carro viu como estava acabado. O rosto amassado e os óculos desarrumados, a roupa amassada e o cabelo despenteado estavam fora de foco, e quase como involuntariamente ele tirou os óculos e os limpou, arrumando-os em seguida, já fizera aquilo inúmeras vezes. A cabeleira ruiva a frente finalmente deixou de ser somente um borrão vermelho e tomou forma, assim como Hermione. Harry deu uma rápida olhada nela e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, ela estava com uma roupa empresarial, assim por dizer, um conjunto azul claro, isto é, saia - um palmo acima do joelho - e uma blusa branca de seda e um cardigan e... Harry inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente, mordendo os lábios, seus olhos passeando pelas pernas delineadas e parando nos pés de Hermione. E um sapato de bico fino branco. Ele concluiu voltando a sentar-se direito no banco, ainda com a velha mania de olhá-la dos pés a cabeça, notando qualquer diferença.

Ele fechou por um momento os olhos, tentando visualizar uma roupa para ele enquanto Rony, que vira tudo inclusive a rápida passada de olho que Harry tinha dado em Hermione, ria por Harry ser tão burro a ponto de deixar-se levar pelo momento e não tivesse notado o fato de que mesmo olhando para a rua, Hermione podia ver pelo retrovisor a movimentação de Harry e controlar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir. - Disse Harry, olhando para a roupa. Agora trajava um palitó preto, por dentro uma camisa azul e uma gravata, também azul, mas um pouco mais escura.

Hermione virou-se pra trás olhando o homem a sua frente, a roupa deixava as pessoas totalmente diferentes do que eram na verdade, pensou.

- Nada mal. - Ela disse. - Mas, - Hermione soltou o cinto e agora foi sua vez de inclinar-se mas para o banco de trás - chegue mais perto. – Ela pediu. Harry a olhou um pouco confuso mas mesmo assim obedeceu, carrancudo, e ficou onde ela pudesse tocá-lo. Hermione pegou a gravata, que estava somente passada sobre o pescoço dele, olhando-a descontente. Virou-se mais uma vez para Harry, o primeiro botão da camisa estava aberto, deixando a mostra parte do pescoço dele. - Se quer usar uma gravata - ela disse enquanto abotoava a camisa. Sem querer, sua mão encostou com a pele de Harry, foi como se tomasse um choque elétrico, pois rapidamente ela retirou sua mão e pegou a gravata, e a ajeitava em Harry - precisa além de estar alinhando, saber dar um nó direito. - Explicou para ele como se dissesse para uma criança o porquê de não poder atravessar a rua sem olhar. Depois de ter dado o nó, Hermione se afastou um pouco, e o olhou, virando a cabeça procurando um ângulo melhor. - Agora sim. - Ela disse contente e virando-se para frente, jogando o cabelo para trás. - E você, Rony? Também com gravata?

- Nem pense, eu sei arrumar uma gravata, mas o momento mamãe e papai e o filho irresponsável foi bom...

- Filho? Velho demais... - Ela disse rapidamente, sorrindo e voltando a ligar o carro.

De alguma forma aquilo serviu para que Rony começasse o assunto de que ele não era velho, ela que era jovem demais e isso deixou o clima mais amigável, menos para Harry que parecia prestes a dormir novamente, mas tentava manter-se sentado para não amassar o palito. Sua cabeça encostada no vidro da janela, o olhar perdido, vendo somente alguns borrões de casas sendo deixadas para trás pelo carro veloz.

- É esse o tipo de lugar que vamos ficar? Não tem movimento na rua, nenhum trouxa, nada. Eu pensava que trouxas curtiam sentar na frente das casas, fofocando, e que havia crianças lotando a sala.

- Tecnicamente em alguns lugares é assim. - Comentou Hermione lembrando-se do ambiente em que vivera com seus pais.

- Isso é um sinal de que temos vizinhos chatos, muito chatos. Se precisarmos de uma colher de açúcar, iremos morrer. - Ele comentou divertido. - Acho que é aqui, Hermione. - Ele disse apontando para uma casa confortável e consideravelmente grande.

Hermione começou a diminuir a velocidade do carro e se debruçou sobre o volante, tentando ver a casa.

- Nada de feitiços, nada?

- Pelo visto, nada. - Disse Harry observando a casa da sua janela.

Hermione pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e viu o endereço, realmente era aquela a casa.

- Talvez, - comentou Rony intrigado - Dumbledore tenha colocado feitiço para que ninguém além de nós a veja. Vou perguntar pro pirralho ali...

- É melhor não. - Alertou Hermione, mas era tarde demais, Rony fez sinal para um garotinho se aproximar.

- Oi. Olha só, você poderia nos ajudar? - Perguntou Rony gentilmente - Você está vendo aquela casa ali? - Ele perguntou apontando para o grande jardim com um muro baixo e um portão preto, sem perceber o quão idiota era sua pergunta.

- Claro que estou vendo, não sou cego. Por quê?

- Nada não. Pode ir. - Disse Rony desinteressado e voltando a encarar a casa.

- Desculpe. - Disse Hermione para o garoto de 6 anos, ele os olhou, desconfiado e voltou para casa, arrastando no chão um ursinho de pelúcia um pouco maior que ele. - Você realmente assustou a criança, Rony.

- Eu não tenho culpa! Era só uma simples pergunta. Mas, o que me incomoda é: por que nenhum feitiço?

- Voldemort não é o tipo de pessoa que anda entre trouxas, é? - Hermione perguntou como se fosse óbvio demais.

- Vamos entrar ou querem que eu pegue um café? - Perguntou Harry saindo do carro e batendo a porta fortemente.

- Calma, senhor! - Disse Rony, displicente.

Hermione e Rony foram os últimos a sair do carro. Hermione parecia um pouco desconcertada por ter que deixar o carro ali, na frente de uma casa totalmente desconhecida em um lugar que ela jamais ouvira nem o nome.

A casa era de qualquer forma bonita, mas era, praticamente, idêntica às outras. Era o típico bairro suburbano: calmo, com casas espaçosas e chiques, jardins cuidados e telhados vermelhos.

Ela sempre sonhara em morar num lugar como aquele, tranqüilo, onde os vizinhos costumavam visitar os novos moradores, e as mulheres reuniam-se nos domingos, enquanto os maridos juntavam-se para ver o futebol, e conversavam sobre como as crianças tinham crescido, comentando a "novidade" que tinham escutado no salão de beleza durante uma hidratação quase que por acidentalmente. Era até mesmo um pouco fantasioso imaginar que um lugar tão perfeito existia, mas de alguma forma, aquele ambiente a inspirava a pensar que tudo era verdade, e estava feliz, mesmo que fosse desfrutar daquilo somente por uma semana ou menos.

Hermione continuou parada na frente da casa, observando-a deslumbrada enquanto Harry e Rony estavam a sua espera na porta, conversando. Era praticamente a casinha de bonecas que ganhara quando pequena, mas agora mil vezes maior, o jardim com flores espalhadas por todo o canto que deixavam no ar um cheiro bom, uma mistura de grama verdinha molhada com o perfume de flores. Todas a janelas estavam fechadas e não deixava com que ela tivesse uma maior visão, mas por suas contas eram 3 quartos, e um sótão no segundo andar, mas não tinha certeza, só conseguia ver a parte da frente, talvez, lá dentro fosse maior, com mais cômodos, mas era realmente excitante estar ali, na casa de seus sonhos...

- Eu acho melhor não usarmos a varinha, sempre tem um trouxa espiando. - Disse Harry olhando para os lados, desconfiado, lembrando-se da mania irritante de sua tia de querer cuidar da vida dos outros.

- Não podemos também simplesmente arrombar, ia chamar muita atenção também. Sabe, nos filmes trouxas eles usam uma... - Antes que Rony terminasse de falar, eles ouviram um grito agudo atrás dele, Harry e Rony virando-se rapidamente.

- Merda! - Gritou Hermione correndo para perto de Rony e Harry, a bolsa preta perto do corpo. Ela parou ao lado dos dois, com uma cara fechada.

- Se ousarem rir, eu mato vocês! - Disse, olhando para a roupa agora mais justa por causa da água. Ela passou a mão pelos olhos, tentando evitar que a água caísse neles, respirando fundo para não começar a gritar.

O regadorautomático tinha sido ligado, espirrando água para todos os lados, e Hermione que estava em um de seus passeios pelo jardim acabara sendo vitima dele.

Harry olhou Hermione, a roupa toda encharcada colava no corpo dela, deixando a vistas o corpo torneado dela, o cabelo molhado perdeu um pouco de seu volume mostrando seu verdadeiro tamanho, um pouco mais abaixo do ombro, e um pouco encaracolado. Ela tirou o cardigan ficando somente com a blusa branca, o sutiã preto sendo revelado.

- Ah! Que bom que chegaram... - Comentou uma mulher de 45 anos, aproximadamente, enquanto abria o portão da frente causando um barulho de ferrugem, segurando um molho de chaves. Atrás dela, estava um homem loiro, muito bonito, que vinha seguindo-a contra vontade. - Vocês devem ser nossos novos vizinhos! Prazer. - Ela disse, rindo para Hermione - Sabia que esses regadores iam causar problemas... - comentou puxando Hermione para um abraço, fazendo questão de não se aproximar muito dela e então beijando as bochechas da morena que sorria, sem graça, e também correspondendo.

- É... somos novos, mas como a senhora... - Perguntou Hermione. Harry e Rony como guarda-costas ao lado dela. Se possível, eles estavam mais assustados que a própria Hermione que acabara de ser abraçada por uma completa estranha.

- Nada de senhora, por favor! Acontece que o antigo morador deixou as chaves conosco, o homem da imobiliária esqueceu, sabe ele era um pouco velho, - interrompeu-a, rindo graciosamente - então sr. Walter achou melhor nos deixar responsáveis por ela. Eu sou Kátia e esse é meu marido, - ela disse apontando para o homem atrás dela. Ele mantia as mãos no bolso e parecia ter acabado de acordar - Brian esses são...

Rony se apressou e apertou a mão de Kátia.

- Minha irmã Brigde e o marido dela - Hermione se controlou para não engasgar com a própria saliva, enquanto Harry fechava a cara para Rony. - Ele se chama Ronald e eu sou Harry. - Por um momento Rony sentiu Harry chutar sua perna e isso quase estragou sua apresentação, mas ele continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Harry Potter. - Ele disse agora cumprimentando Brian, estava com as orelhas vermelhas, em um tom próximo ao de seu cabelo. Não se atrevia a virar, ou começaria a rir da cara dos colegas de trabalho, por isso conteve-se somente em conversar com os vizinhos.

- Se não se importa, nós vamos entrando. Temos que arrumar algumas coisas ainda, desculpe por não convidá-los a entrar mas He.... Brigde morreria caso alguém visse a casa desarrumada, não é amor? - Perguntou Harry passando a mão pela cintura de Hermione, esta arrepiou-se por completo, mas continuou mantendo a postura mesmo que um pouco ruborizada. Ele pegou as chaves da mão de Rony e guiou Hermione para dentro da casa, seu braço ainda passado pela cintura dela.

Hermione se locomovia com dificuldade, tremia por sentir o toque de Harry, seus braços e pernas pareciam estar petrificados. Ela olhava diretamente para a porta, se Harry não tivesse quebrado o contato quando abria a porta, ela provavelmente continuaria em choque e não conseguiria ouvir o que Rony diria a seguir:

- Desculpe por eles. Muita preocupação com minha maninha, ela está grávida! - Falou Rony alegremente indo para casa e fechando a porta na cara do casal.

Assim que Rony fechou _trancou a porta,_ Harry e Hermione o jogaram contra a parede, gritando.

- De onde você tirou a idéia de que somos casados? - Gritou Harry.

- Mas não era isso que vocês iam fazer? - Perguntou cortando Harry.

- E que eu estou grávida? Rony, não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, os vizinhos vão notar!

- Inventamos outra mentira... - Ele falou despreocupado.

- Você inventou tudo sozinho e você sai disso. E trocar nossos nomes? Você enlouqueceu!

Rony deu as costas e deixou os dois sozinhos na sala, ele somente tentara ajudar, e os dois ingratos o tratavam daquela forma. Anos atrás, achariam que fora um grande gesto do amigo pensar neles dois, mas agora... Ele parou ao pé da escada, segurando o corrimão e olhou Harry e Hermione:

- Eu vou dar uma olhada lá em cima, por favor, não gritem. Esse tipo de gente fica atento a tudo.

Hermione sabia que Rony não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento, mas ainda insistia em deixá-los sozinhos como se fossem cair um nos braços do outro, esquecendo todas as rixas. Era engraçado como muitas coisas pareciam tão fácies para ele, enquanto pra ela não eram mais que uma ilusão a qual ela queria poder acreditar tão piamente e pudesse vivê-la.

Ela olhou para os lados observando mais atentamente a casa e começou a estalar os dedos das suas mãos, um atrás do outro freneticamente, era uma mania que tinha desde os tempos de escola. Harry continuava de costas para ela o que foi bom, porque ele não a viu dando alguns passos para trás, tropeçando no tapete e quase quebrando um vaso de flores.

Aproveitando a mudança de cômodo, Hermione começou a estudar a casa também. Agora estava em um corredor estreito e pequeno com só duas portas, a primeira pelo o que deu pra notar parecia ser um armário de vassouras, assim como aquele que Harry tinha lhe descrito quando falava qual era o quarto na casa dos seus tios Dursleys e a última era a entrada para uma cozinha com paredes brancas, os móveis também eram da mesma cor, um conjunto completo.

Instintivamente ela abriu a porta da geladeira, não tinha muita comida, talvez algum membro da Ordem fizera compras, mas com certeza tinha sido um homem, pensou olhando a quantidade de alimentos altamente gordurosos e uma caixa, ainda fechada de cerveja amanteigada.

- Tem alguma coisa para comer? - Ela ouviu uma voz distante perguntá-la, com um grito demonstrou sua surpresa. Hermione tirou rapidamente a cabeça da geladeira duplex e isso lhe custou caro, pois bateu com a cabeça.

- Não. - Ela disse em um gemido fechando a porta com bastante força. Com raiva, sentou-se no balcão que tinha na cozinha perto da janela, a mão na cabeça procurando algum vestígio de sangue ou algo parecido.

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou Harry se aproximando dela, e sentando-se na sua frente. Hermione ainda tinha a mão protegendo o lugar onde machucara e por isso ele precisou afastar sua mão para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram e os deixaram constrangidos, afastando-se sempre um do outro.

- Não tem nada, além de um possível galo. - Ele disse arrumando-se no banco desconfortável. Com um aceno com a varinha, Harry configurou pedras de gelo envolvidas em um pano branco e deu para ela. - Vai resolver seu problema.

Hermione balançou a cabeça brevemente em agradecimento, ainda gemendo um pouco quando o gelo encostou com a parte dolorida.

- Eu vou sair pra ver se acho algum supermercado. E bem, eu preciso das chaves do carro.

- Na minha bolsa. E, pelo amor de Merlin, cuidado com o meu carro. Ai. – Falou, os olhos lagrimejando por causa da dor de cabeça que começava a se formar.

Harry ignorou o último comentário e pegou a bolsa de Hermione, ficou um pouco sem graça, era como se invadisse a privacidade dela. _Bem_, ele disse para si mesmo com a bolsa na mão, _ela sabe que você está fazendo isso_. Decidindo-se por não ficar procurando coisas lá dentro, ele colocou a mão na bolsa. Usando somente o tato tentou achar o chaveiro e assim que o fez pegou-o e o tirou da bolsa rapidamente, somente não esperava que viesse algo mais junto, era um envelope. Na frente podia-se ver a letra de Hermione, uma forte curiosidade se apossou dele, podia simplesmente guardar ou então pegá-lo. Talvez, fosse algo do trabalho, ele pensou virando o envelope na mão e para sua surpresa o destinatário era ele e Rony.

- Achou a bolsa? - Ela gritou da cozinha.

- Sim. - Ele disse colocando a carta no bolso e fechando a bolsa. Pensou em dizer até logo, mas desistiu saindo antes que Hermione alcançasse a sala e encontra-se somente sua bolsa no sofá e observa-se, pela janela, Harry com as chaves na mão indo para o carro.

- Tchau pra você também. - Ela sussurrou subindo as escadas, ainda tinha o segundo andar para explorar.

Harry parou o carro ruas depois do novo 'lar'. Definitivamente não tinha que ter pegado a carta da bolsa de Hermione, mas não pudera evitar e de qualquer forma, já que estava endereçada a ele e a Rony era porque algum dia ela pretendia enviar. Pensando por outro lado, ela tinha tido várias oportunidades e mesmo assim mantinha a carta com ela, nem tinha feito menção dela, quem sabe tinha desistido de entregar, Harry se perguntou, o envelope entre seus dedos.

Eu posso devolver sem abrir. Ele pensou. Mas também, Harry ia jogar a carta no porta luvas mas parou, se eu simplesmente devolver a carta vou sempre pensar no que poderia ter nela, principalmente se Hermione não a entregasse. Na verdade não sabia mais o que valia mais, voltar sem lê-la e ter consciência limpa ou abrir e acabar com o mistério, mesmo invadindo a privacidade de Hermione.

Esquecendo-se de tudo e de todos, ele desarrumou o cabelo e em seguida colocou a cabeça apoiada no volante, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Tudo aquilo o estava deixando doido, pareciam que anos tinham se passado, se sentia velho e cansado, não sabia, há muito tempo, o que era dormir o sono dos justos, pois suas noites eram repletas de sonhos em que Hermione estava com ele, em seus braços ou então pesadelos onde sua futura esposa era nada mais que um caso do qual fora encarregado de cuidar.

O tempo se arrastava, prolongando sua tortura mais e mais, horas que não passavam, dias inacabáveis, porque todos tinham se juntado contra ele? Que erro cometera para tantas coisas acontecessem, uma atrás da outra? Sua única certeza era de que o mundo não era justo, a vida, tão pouco, então por que ele estava pensando em ser ou não justo com ela? Ela tinha tomado todas as decisões sozinha, sem consultá-lo, sem pensar no que poderia acontecer com a vida deles, se isso era justo Harry não sabia o que não era. Recobrou a postura, e pegou o envelope, abrindo-o. Em seu interior haviam duas cartas, cada um com um destinatário diferente, ele pegou o que estava destinado a ele e colocou a de Rony novamente no envelope.

Amado Harry,

faz muito tempo desde que escrevi minha última carta para você, eu sei. Sei também o quanto adora recebê-las ou pelo menos um dia adorou...

Se está lendo-a é porque alguma coisa aconteceu a mim naquela batalha. Há tantas coisas que gostaria de esclarecer, de dizer, e talvez não tenha tempo para tanto, mas tentei reunir aqui em poucas palavras o que esperei tanto para lhe dizer.

Não fui a pessoa perfeita para você, mas tudo o que eu fiz teve um motivo, eu realmente não queria que tudo tivesse acabado de maneira tão drástica. Para ser sincera, foram muitas as vezes que eu imaginei de como nosso relacionamento poderia acabar, todos as maneiras, todos os motivos, menos a qual se seguiu, e podia até mesmo sentir a dor que era pensar em te perder, mas hoje eu sei que ela é mais do que algo que eu possa imaginar, vai além disso, além de qualquer sentimento que já posso ter experimentado.

É engraçado, de tantos os títulos que ganhei, eu errei em algo tão óbvio, algo que podia ter evitado e simplesmente não o fiz, que não precisava mais que uma simples conversa para ser resolvido. Talvez, até soubesse que era essa a resposta, porém mesmo assim tentei carregar o mundo nas costas, e foi a pior coisa que já fiz, a coisa pela qual sempre me arrependerei.

Sabe, sempre te admirei por isso, sempre conseguira agüentar tantas coisas juntas, sem jamais desistir e de alguma forma, de alguma milagrosa forma, tudo acabava bem, e por ingenuidade minha pensei que isso aconteceria novamente.

Perdi um amigo, um irmão, um amante.

Procurei em todos os livros, em todos os lugares, em cada registro, de como alguém pode perder uma pessoa como eu perdi você. Será que alguém mais é capaz de fazer isso ou somente eu, fui tão tola?

Não é uma carta para pedir seu perdão, não o mereço, mas precisava escrevê-la e saber que pararia em suas mãos.

Jamais me perdoarei por fazê-lo sofrer tanto, você era a última pessoa no mundo que merecia algo assim depois de tudo que passou e mesmo assim eu o fiz, fui egoísta e cruel, eu sei, mas tenha certeza que essa não era minha intenção, nunca quis machucar a pessoa que mais amei, a única pessoa que me fez sentir tão bem e tão amada sem precisar me fazer de forte, sendo somente eu.

Foram, sem dúvida alguma, os melhores e inesquecíveis anos da minha vida. Sem você eles não existiriam, não haveria a nossa história, a história de Harry e Hermione e eu serei grata por isso, eternamente.

Lembro-me de cada palavra, de cada beijo, do seu toque, do seu cheiro e sempre vou lembrar pois são impossíveis de esquecer e é nessas horas, quando me lembro de você, que meu desejo de voltar no tempo aumenta para fazer que tudo tome um outro rumo, talvez não terminássemos juntos, mas qualquer coisa, até mesmo minha morte seria melhor a fazer você sofrer...

Eu sinto muito, Harry. Desculpe-me se não sobrevivi para lhe dizer isso, olhando nos seus olhos para que você visse o quão arrependida eu estou. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, pôs um fim no meu sofrimento e eu espero que isso também aconteça a você e que possa seguir sua vida, seu caminho, como há muito tempo tinha que fazer.

Acho que não posso me despedir sem dizer que agradeço por cada instante que passamos juntos, de todo amor que dedicou a mim, por ser assim desse jeitinho mesmo, sem mudar nada, pois foi por esse Harry que eu me apaixonei, pelo qual estou apaixonada até hoje, e se isso ainda faz alguma diferença para você, eu te amo, Harry James Potter, sempre o amarei.

Sempre sua,

Hermione J. Granger

- Até que ser trouxa não me parece ser tão ruim... um bom lugar para se viver, muito tranqüilo isso daqui... - Comentou Rony abrindo a porta da sala de estar que dava para uma varanda grande o suficiente para duas cadeiras de madeira de balanço e uma mesinha entre elas. Ele carregava junto de si uma caixa retangular preta.

Harry o seguiu, sem dizer uma só palavra, estava assim desde que chegara, deixara as compras na cozinha e fora pro quarto. Ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e passou a observar a rua quase deserta, a não ser por um grupo de crianças que estava um pouco distante dali, sentadas em um circ_ulo_, brincando com algum jogo trouxa que ele não era capaz de reconhecer. Seus olhos recaindo sobre uma garotinha de 10 anos, aproximadamente, de cabelos ondulados e expressão serena, ela lhe parecia muito familiar, talvez fosse porque gastara muito tempo imaginando de como seria um filho dele e de Hermione, e agora, vendo uma menina tão parecia com ela, com seu olhar determinado e as sardas no rosto lhe despertara essa lembrança. De qualquer modo, ele pensou enquanto a garota corria atrás de uma bola, se Hermione não tivesse tido aquele aborto espontâneo seu filho estaria agora com 3 anos, e aquela menina era alguns anos mais velha.

- Você quer um? - Perguntou Rony interrompendo seu devaneio e abrindo a caixa, oferecendo a Harry alguns charutos.

- Não sabia que fumava... - Disse Harry pegando um e olhando-o.

- Bem, tecnicamente eu não fumo. Mas em situações como essa, quando estou sendo 'pressionado', prefiro me distrair um pouco, ou vai dizer que não há nada que faça com que você se liberte dos problemas?

Harry não respondeu, só continuou olhando o charuto entre seus dedos.

- Sabe... sempre desejei um lugar como esse, onde eu posso ter uma vida tranqüila, assim como eu espero que minha morte seja. Não sei se já pensou a possibilidade de estar um belo dia sentado, daqui a uns 40 anos - Harry riu, ele tinha sérias dúvidas se viveria tanto, mas se acontecesse, para ele seria quase como uma milagre muito bem vindo - sentado em uma varanda como essa aqui, o vento batendo no meu rosto, me causando uma leve sonolência e então, partir para encontrar meu pai. Mas antes disso, - disse Rony colocando o charuto perto do nariz e sentindo seu aroma. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto o cheiro invadia suas narinas. – espero que, um dia, depois de um grande acontecimento, levar meu filho para um lugar tranqüilo onde possa ouvir os pássaros cantando, sentir o cheiro do vento, saboreando uma brisa quente de verão e então voltarei a fazer esse mesmo movimento, buscando por sentimentos perdidos, por lembranças, na verdade, eu não sei. Quando meu pai me chamou para uma conversa dessas...

- Sabia que tinha algo assim no meio. - Comentou Harry, fazendo em seguido um movimento para Rony prosseguir.

- Eu fiquei observando-o fazer isso, mesmo sem entender o que era realmente, algo me atraiu naquela cena, acho que foi porque aquela foi a ultima vez que o vi vivo. - Rony respirou fundo. - Sempre que me lembro dele, a imagem de nós dois no topo da colina me vem a cabeça, ele e seu sorriso calmo, nossas risadas. E...

-E você fica feliz por isso. - Acrescentou Harry em um murmuro.

- Exatamente. A última lembrança dele foi algo realmente feliz, eu sempre vou me lembrar do meu pai como alguém alegre e não daquele homem em uma cama do St. Mungus. Eu quero ter lembranças felizes como aquela, e essa, com certeza, vai ser uma dessas memórias que vão entrar para minha coleção. Estamos juntos...novamente.

- Rony, como você pode pensar em uma "lembrança feliz" na situação em que estamos?

- Ora Harry, isso daqui é história, haverá livros sobre isso, e mesmo se eu morrer, alguém vai saber que eu fiz isso, mas um motivo para que seja algo ... "tocante" ...- Ele disse abafando um riso, e então voltando a postura séria - E além disso, é a primeira vez, em anos que nos encontramos em um mesmo lugar, e mesmo que o sentimento de matar um ao outro ainda seja grande, - ele acrescentou lembrando-se da briga que ocorrera mais cedo - algo me faz acreditar que ainda podemos ter momentos bons juntos, nem que seja somente para relembrar... isso daqui me faz lembrar do nosso antigo apartamento, das horas de conversas inacabáveis, dos risos, dos planos diabólicos

contra os Sonserinos...

"E também a tensão que pairava sobre nós quando um tinha que ir para uma missão, sem saber se era a última vez que nos víamos. A adrenalina era torturante e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa, lembra-se? Nunca temi a minha morte, não posso negar que ainda acho reconfortante a idéia de morrer dormindo, mas temo pela sua vida, pela a vida da Mione, dos meus parentes... E é exatamente assim que estou agora, não sei se vou estar vivo daqui a duas horas, um dia, um ano, uma década, só preciso ter certeza de que soube viver, que aprendi com meus erros e que eu morri lutando pelo o que eu acredito, pelas pessoas que eu amo."

"Todos esses sentimentos estão juntos novamente, e eu me sinto completo, porque de qualquer forma, eu tenho a Hermione e você ao meu lado, independentemente de quanto tempo vai durar, sei que por alguns momentos, depois desses anos, eu realmente estou vivo, e vou aproveitar cada secundo, desde agora até o fim disso."

Harry continuava a ouvir as palavras de Rony atentamente, observando as nuvens e seus formatos, pensando.

- Acho que vou começar a preparar o jantar. - Disse Rony levantando-se e pegando a caixa preta, Harry balançando a cabeça. - Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Ele disse tentando esconder o interesse de saber a resposta - por que você se empenhou em sofrer sozinho, porque isso não te ajudou em nada, devo dizer, além do mais, você ainda não perdoou Hermione mesmo sabendo que faria o mesmo...Porque, Harry?

- Talvez, eu a tenha perdoado há muito tempo, mas há outras coisas além disso... Um dia, quando isso acabar, eu os contarei...

Hermione franziu a testa, parada atrás da porta se escondendo de Rony e Harry enquanto ouvia cada palavra que eles diziam, seu coração enchendo-se de esperança. Ela mordeu os lábios fortemente, tentando controlar-se.

- Só não espere para fazer isso tarde demais... - ela ouviu Rony dizer, seus passos aproximando-se dela.

Hermione secou as poucas lágrimas e arrumou a roupa e o cabelo, tentando recompor-se e saindo de perto da varanda, como se nada tivesse ouvido, mesmo com seu coração aos saltos, em seus olhos um fino fio de esperança formando-se...

Passava um pouco mais das 22 horas, Hermione estava sentada no balcão da cozinha e Rony estava a sua frente no fogão, ele parecia gostar de cozinhar, essa foi a primeira impressão que ele tinha passado quando se ofereceu para fazer o jantar, até que começou a ficar impaciente, repetindo que não estava ficando como o de sua mãe costumava ser. Hermione até tentou oferecer ajuda e sugeriu que mudasse de prato, um rápido macarrão estaria ótimo, simples e rápido e, além de tudo, fácil, mas Rony continuava a se negar, ele estava há quase 3 horas com a barriga no fogo e não ia desistir agora.

Hermione estava faminta assim como os outros moradores da casa, mas pensou em sair e comprar uma pizza, já que tinha medo que saísse uma 'gororoba', mas pensando por outro lado, nenhuma comida que fosse ruim poderia ter um cheiro tão bom, podia? Ela molhou os lábios com o restinho de suco que tinha no copo a sua frente, ainda estava com a mesma roupa, mas depois de um tempo andando pela casa e fazendo aquele "barulho irritante", como Rony tinha dito, e por seus pés começarem a latejar ela tinha tirado os sapatos, ficando somente de meia, saia e a blusa branca, o cardigan tinha sido esquecido no sofá de couro na sala.

Olhando por cima dos papeis que a cercavam, viu Rony sorrir, mais tranqüilo.

- Bem, - disse ele tirando a tampa da panela e olhando dentro dela. Hermione só teve tempo de vê-lo tirar o rosto rapidamente antes que uma bolha de água ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo, o atingisse no rosto - está tudo pronto, o caldo está no ponto. Minha especialidade... - ele disse, desfazendo o sorriso quando viu Hermione erguer a sobrancelha. - Não precisa me olhar com essa cara!

Hermione riu e voltou a olhar pros papeis, tudo era cansativo e interminável. Seu estomago doía de tanta fome, mas não se atrevia a falar isso para Rony, do jeito que ele estava sairia faísca. Deixando de morder a ponta da caneta, ela tirou o pequeno cacho que caia sobre seus olhos e marcou com caneta vermelha uma linha no relatório, fazendo uma pequena anotação do lado.

- Pode me fazer um favor? - Pediu Rony cautelosamente.

- Depende.

- É tão simples. É só ver se o Harry já saiu do banho e chamá-lo... - Disse Rony concentrado no nó do avental branco.

- Se é tão simples, porque _você_ não vai? - Perguntou a mulher, voltando a morder a caneta, agora um pouco mais forte.

- Eu tenho que ficar de olho no...

- Eu faço isso. Posso lhe garantir que ele vai ficar mais feliz em te ver do que em _me_ ver. - Acrescentou rapidamente.

- Mas é claro que não! - Gritou Rony. Ele olhou-a envergonhado e continuou com um outro modo - é especialidade Weasley e não Granger. Se minha família sabe que você chegou perto desse prato... - Rony passou o dedo indicador pela própria garganta e fez uma careta. - E você sabe que eu não estou brincando! Você conhece minha mãe! - Acrescentou rapidamente, tentando ser convincente.

- Ok, Rony, mas se ele tiver um ataque vou deixar bem claro que você me obrigou a ir e quem vai te matar, sou eu. - Ela falou juntando os papéis na mesa e colocando-os em uma pasta. Logo se virou e foi em direção a porta, deixando Rony com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Arrastando os pés muito lentamente começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar, os degraus eram maiores do que tinha notado, pensou, seus pés tocando no _quarto degrau._

O que diria quando chegasse lá? Ele provavelmente ia mandá-la cair fora e ela ficaria muito sem graça, sem falar no pequeno detalhe, ficaria raivosa. Também não precisava deixá-lo pisar nela, era entrar e sair, só isso. Rony tinha razão, não era tão difícil. Disse para si mesma, chegando ao corredor.

A casa continuava praticamente vazia, os corredores brancos não tinham nem ao menos um quadro sequer nas paredes, muito diferente da casa em que tinha vivido com seus pais onde todas as paredes eram lotadas com fotos dela e de seus pais, mais aquelas que eram dela junto a Harry e Rony.

Quando se viu parada a porta de Harry tomou um susto, estava tão preocupada em demorar em chegar lá para poder pensar em algo que não parecesse um pretexto para vê-lo e tinha deixado-se levar por quadros e paredes vazias. _Vamos, Hermione_. Disse para si. _É estender a mão_, _bater na porta para avisá-lo de que você está aqui fora, e ver se ele está dormindo ou esqueceu do jantar, alias, a comida está na mesa, e acabou! Não pode demorar mais que simples 30 segundos e o que são 30 segundos comparados a uma eternidade?_ Perguntou-se, parecia uma jovem de 15 anos encontrando-se às escuras com o namorado.

Ainda relutante bateu na porta. Por que tinha ido para a Grifinória se em horas como aquela coragem era o que menos tinha? Nada. Nenhuma resposta, nada. Harry deveria ter pegado no sono ou estava tomando banho. Abriu a boca tentando chamá-lo mas não tinha qualquer vestígio de voz. Mais uma vez bateu na porta. Nada.

- Ele dormiu. - disse rapidamente, feliz por não precisar ouvir os desaforos dele. Hermione virou-se e começou a andar pelo longo corredor. Não tinha nem ao menos dado o terceiro passo quando ouviu a voz de Harry distante dizendo para entrar.

Hermione parou no meio do corredor, talvez, estivesse ouvindo coisas. Ok, não estava ouvindo coisas, fora ele que a chamara, então ela tinha agora que entrar, tecnicamente era isso, não?

- Estou falando sozinha, no meio do corredor, isso não está acontecendo! - Sussurrou, não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse aquilo.

Quase que involuntariamente, virou-se e traçou o mesmo caminho que da primeira vez, indo para o quarto dele. Por um momento pensou que seus passos estavam fortes demais, fazendo um barulho que ecoava em todo o corredor, porém somente depois notou que eram as batidas do seu coração, aceleradas.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e empurrou a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Hermione não havia entrado no 'novo' quarto de Harry, tudo ainda estava arrumado a não ser pela cama que estava com o lençol amarrotado, e a cadeira da escrivaninha fora do lugar. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo quarto e então voltou, pousando os olhos na cama, seus olhos se arregalando. Sobre a cama estava a roupa que Harry usara mais cedo aquele dia, e mais em baixo, seguindo a mesma direção porém no chão estavam o par de sapatos fechados pretos dele.

Hermione sentiu a boca ficar seca. Estar ali já a causava isso, mas pensar em encontrar Harry ali, nu, piorava tudo e como já esperava, suas mãos ficaram geladas, e passou a suar frio. Despertando-a da visão de um Harry nu a sua frente, foi chamada a atenção quando ouviu o barulho de alguém saindo da porta ao lado – esta, obviamente, dava para o banheiro- e o viu ali, olhando-a com cara de confuso. Seu primeiro pensamento ao ver a roupa sobre a cama era que quando o visse fecharia rapidamente os olhos, não que nunca o tivesse visto nu, mas eram em situações diferentes. Porém, para sua surpresa, a primeira ação foi olhá-lo por inteiro, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, prendendo a respiração.

Sem importar-se de que Harry a observava, Hermione continuou olhando. Harry tinha uma toalha branca enrolada a cintura enquanto a outra estava sobre o ombro, o cabelo preto molhado, e ele encontrava-se sem óculos fazendo com que os olhos verdes não fosse ofuscados.

Era o que se podia chamar de "o cara perfeito". Ombros largos, braços fortes, um abdome perfeito. Harry tinha o corpo todo malhado, isso era outra vantagem para os homens que trabalhavam como Auror, exigia muito trabalho físico e que com o tempo dava ótimos resultados, Hermione perguntou-se então se ele andava malhando pois não lembrava do corpo dele ser tão definido como agora, não que houvesse algum problema para ela. Harry era perfeito demais para ela, era impossível que algo pudesse mudar sua opinião.

Era incrivelmente doloroso para ela, lembrar-se de que já estivera aninhada entre aqueles braços, sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração regulada dele, ter suas mãos entrelaçadas com as dele, passando dias, tardes e noites inteiras somente assim. Saber que estavam juntos era um consolo.

Levantando o olhar, viu uma gota de água vinda do cabelo molhado percorrer o rosto bronzeado de Harry, e Hermione continuou acompanhando-a com o olhar, passando pela testa, bochecha, desviando-se um pouco de seu caminho e terminando na boca.

Hermione mordeu os lábios com mais força, esperando que pudesse se transformar naquela gotícula cristalina de água e ter a mesma sorte e poder sentir novamente, mesmo que por míseros segundos, o gosto dos lábios dele.

Com um brusco solavanco foi trazida para Terra, seus olhos parando nos de Harry, agora totalmente ciente de que ele a observava.

- Ahm...er... - Hermione pigarreou - eu pensei que você estava...er...dormindo. É pra avisar que... - Hermione estava confusa, tentava de todas as formas não cair na tentação e voltar a olhar o corpo de Harry, mas sua tentativa era em vão, pois cada vez que seus olhos encontravam com os dele esquecia-se do que falava, o porquê de estar ali. - O Rony pediu pra avisar que o jantar está pronto. Eu vou deixar você er... - Ela fez um rápido gesto com o dedo indicador indicando Harry seminu e balançou a cabeça, afirmando que ia fazer aquilo, mais para ela do que pra ele enquanto dava alguns passos para trás ainda olhando-o como quem não queria nada.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente, pensando estar perto o suficiente da porta, as maçãs do rosto pegando fogo, mas isso era o de menos, só queria sair dali antes que o pior acontecesse, mas com sua pressa acabou esbarrando na escrivaninha, esta a acertando em cheio na barriga. Com uma cara de dor afastou-se mais um pouco, agora dando passos totalmente contrários do que os de antes, na direção _de Harry._

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Harry, segurando-a antes que Hermione se machucasse ou caísse no meio do quarto e virando-a para ele, suas mãos segurando os pulsos dela, os corpos separados por alguns centímetros.

Ela, que ficara um pouco pálida, recobrou toda a sua cor quando sentiu o toque de Harry.

- Eu to ... razoavelmente bem... eu acho - disse, seu corpo comprimido com o dele.

- Por que não fica aqui? Só por hoje... Juro que vai valer a pena...- ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, sua voz quente e sedutor.

O que ele está fazendo? Ela perguntou em pensamento. O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui?

- Não é certo... - Hermione falou, tentando convencer mais a ela do que a ele, sua voz quase sumindo, tentou sair do alcance dele, mas notou então, que nenhum de seus sentidos queria atender seu comando.

- Está com medo? - Harry perguntou afastando um cacho que caia sobre o ombro dela deixando livre o caminho até seu pescoço, Hermione podia sentir os primeiros vestígios de uma barba a se formar roçando em seu pescoço, enquanto Harry a cheirava e depositava beijos ali.

As mãos de Harry deslizaram até a cintura dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por completo.

- Não... não estou com medo... - ela disse com sérias duvidas se ele conseguia ouvi-la, sua voz parecia tão distante dali. De todo o modo, sua frase também não era muito confiável, já que no fundo de sua cabeça, ouvia alguém alertá-la para sair dali para não se arrepender depois, para não haverem corações partidos, mas não conseguia, seu corpo não respondia as suas vontades, estava totalmente maravilhada em poder sentir novamente o toque tão doce de Harry, os beijos quentes e tentadores...

Chegara a pensar que estava totalmente recuperada, mas não, seu corpo ainda era dependente de tudo aquilo, de todo aquele sentimento, do prazer que somente Harry podia proporcionar-lhe e agora que encontrara finalmente o que, por tanto tempo esperava não seguia comandos, só deixava-se dominar. Aquela boa e velha explosão de sentimentos que acontecia quando estavam juntos, era a sua perdição.

A todo o instante arrepiava-se ao senti-lo, sua respiração era quase impossível de sentir por estar tão fraca, mas Hermione não se importava, sabia que seria recompensada como devia; suas narinas eram invadidas pelo cheiro de água misturada com sabonete de Harry que a deixavam tonta, incapacitada de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ficar ali com ele, seu coração... ah, este estava totalmente descontrolado, em alguns momentos ela tinha certeza de que ele ia parar, não agüentando mais aquela tortura, e então, acelerava, ajudando mais ainda para que se perdesse em tudo aquilo.

'_Peça para ele parar agora antes que seja tarde demais'_ ela ouviu uma voz alertá-la, mas agora nada mais importava, só precisava continuar ali, e o resto não importava... Ela fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos de Harry começarem a subir por seu corpo, parando no fechecler da blusa e o abrindo, e então voltaram para o ponto de partida, os dedos dele brincavam fazendo círculos sobre os ombros dela até alcançarem as alças da blusa, e afastando-as do ombro, enquanto ele recomeçou a beijá-la. Hermione encolheu-se um pouco, seus pelos da nuca e braço arrepiando-se, ela estava ciente que estava praticamente sem blusa.

Harry traçou um caminho beijando-a até chegar a orelha dela e mordendo o lóbulo, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, ansiosa pelo momento em que ele realmente a beijaria.

- Eu preciso de você. - ela o ouviu dizer, a voz dele parecia estar dentro de sua cabeça devido à proximidade, ela continuou com os olhos ainda fechados, certa de que era somente mais um sonho, um ótimo sonho. Hermione sentiu como se estivesse flutuando acima das mais altas nuvens, perto das estrelas, a um passo da lua. Cada letra, cada palavra, viajando de seu ouvido ao seu coração em uma corrente elétrica fazendo seus sentidos despertarem, seu coração batendo mais forte que nunca, como se aprendesse a viver novamente, mesmo que somente por uma fração de segundo, uma lágrima de muitas que ainda viriam surgindo em seus olhos. Sua boca cada vez mais seca esperava ansiosa por um beijo, seu corpo implorando por mais sensações que lhe pareciam tão boas e novas.

Sentia-se como se recuperasse seu amor perdido, tudo lhe estava sendo devolvido, cada sentimento, cada sensação, ou melhor, tudo estava ali, guardado em seu peito tentando ser esquecido, mas agora não precisava mais disso, só precisava se entregar, reencontrar a paz e o amor...

Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry, suas mãos se entrelaçando atrás dele. Com mais um rápido beijo na orelha, Harry se afastou, sem quebrar o abraço, mas ficando frente a frente com ela, primeiramente se assustou a ver as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos cor de mel, porém não precisava perguntar-lhe o que era, pois o melhor do amor entre eles era que podiam se comunicar, entender, decifrar o outro somente com um olhar.

Um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios de Hermione, ela voltou a fechar os olhos esperando por um beijo dele, não era preciso ver, somente sentir, e assim o fez, a respiração quente e até fraca de Harry em seu rosto seguido pelo toque dele, com todo o carinho do mundo, Harry acariciou o rosto dela, explorando-o até encontrar os lábios rosados em um beijo carinhoso e calmo que aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo chegando ao ponto de machucar, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar, suas cabeças moviam-se na mais perfeita harmonia, seus lábios encaixando-se, perfeitos um para o outro, e o abraço... Este se tornara mais forte, quebrando qualquer barreira que pudesse haver entre eles.

Ambos necessitavam daquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, não tinham outro pensamento a não ser o de prolongar aquele beijo o máximo possível, não sabiam mais o que era dor, o que era brigar, o mundo de nada importava, precisavam somente apreciar o momento. O sentimento, a necessidade, eram os mesmos, era como o primeiro e último beijo, era também o passaporte para o prazer e amor...

**N/A: Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, e espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo que está pronto a um tempinho, mas eu ainda tinha que arrumar algumas coisas. Por favor, comentem, preciso saber o que acharam, sem comentários nem há porque de continuar a escrever essa fic...  
**

**Agradecimentos e desculpas à:**

**Angela Miguel, Dani, Gabilha, Becky-smyt, Ligia, Lu Spindola, Messalina, Dark Angel, Madam Spooky, Franci Flom, oficial-ricardo, Mione G. Potter RJ, Fernanda Mac-Ginity, Tonks, Amanda Neves, DDH, Chaterinne Potter, Ana Maria, Ana, Mari e Isa.**

Capítulo 6 - Novamente, a doce realidade


End file.
